


【良堂】良宵谁与共/完整版

by Crispandice



Series: 「佳期如孟」及后续系列 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良宵谁与共/完整版

《良宵谁与共》Part 1

 

1.

今年春分来得晚，天气稍微有点儿回暖的迹象，但风却不小。孟鹤堂裹紧大衣往公司走，手里握着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

他才送走他的老上司，两人谈了很久，老人精神矍铄，看孟鹤堂时眼里还带着些赏识和喜爱。他拍拍孟鹤堂的背，自己弯腰坐进车里，又摇下车窗：“快回去吧，接下来的事情够得你忙。”孟鹤堂点点头，老人又开口嘱咐：“我离开S市之前一起吃个饭，我带你见个人。”

 

春节后公司又恢复了年前的忙碌景象，孟鹤堂喝一口咖啡，匆忙地把自己的办公用品装进纸盒子里，准备着搬进新办公室。

年后才开始上班没半个月孟鹤堂就正式得到了升迁，去年下半年老上司就在准备着离职，孟鹤堂铆足了劲儿表现，终于在年后被人事部敲定，接替老上司成为新一任的部门主管。

老上司喜欢孟鹤堂聪明机灵的劲儿，升迁的事情帮了他不少，明里暗里给他透露了不少消息。

 

孟鹤堂是老上司一手带进公司的，进公司之后又带着他各处历练，对他大大小小的事情分析指点，在升迁一事上也帮他说了不少好话。孟鹤堂也实在是懂事争气，去年下半年的成绩可圈可点，老板赏识他，这才让孟鹤堂资历不深就坐上主管这个位置。

孟鹤堂斜眼看自己办公室窗边的绿植，初春时节绿植开始发芽，新冒出的嫩叶吐露着盎然的春意。他一切收拾妥当，坐在单独的办公室里，深吸一口气，平缓着自己兴奋的情绪。

 

 

他和老上司约在了周六中午。

孟鹤堂提前来到餐厅，想着老上司不爱喝饮料，点了一杯玉露茶。

他玩着消消乐打发时间，不一会儿包房门开了，孟鹤堂连忙放下手机起身，老上司推门进来，身后跟着一个年轻的男生。

孟鹤堂稍微有点儿近视，他今天没戴眼镜，等两人走近他才看清，立马倒吸一口冷气。

 

对方一进门显然也认出他了，黝黑深邃的眼睛充斥着惊讶，随后还带着点儿愤怒。对方一言不发地跟在老上司后面，眼睛却死死地盯着他。

孟鹤堂堪堪保持着风度和礼数，请对方就坐，又分别给两人倒了一杯茶。

“小孟等多久了？”老上司接过茶抿了一口。

“没多久，我习惯性早到。”孟鹤堂露出一个微笑，目光转到少年身上，被对方咄咄逼人的无声气势吓得有点怕，他礼貌地问：“这位是……？”

老先生捏了捏少年的后颈，笑道：“这是我老同学的儿子，B市大学生，今年来S市实习，想着你们年纪相仿，可以认识一下。”他收回手，又端起茶杯：“他爸爸本来想把他交给我，但是我离职不准备留在S市，你们认识了，以后有个什么事儿小孟你就以后多帮我照应照应。”老先生微微一笑：“这孩子稳重老实，你别太担心，不会让你收拾烂摊子的。”

 

说完老先生放下茶杯，转头对旁边的少年介绍：“这是我最欣赏的晚辈，孟鹤堂。”又转头对孟鹤堂：“这是我从小看到大的孩子，周九良。”

孟鹤堂点点头，想着要不要站起来伸手和对方握手的时候，他听到周九良慢慢悠悠的说了一句话。

 

“对，一言九鼎的九，共度良宵的良。”

周九良的声音勾起一些本就没忘的记忆，共度良宵四个字又被他故意加了重音，除了明显暗示的意味，孟鹤堂还听出了一股咬牙切齿的狠劲儿。

 

 

一顿饭吃得有点儿尴尬，至少孟鹤堂是这样觉得的。他不太敢和周九良搭话，生怕对方说漏了什么。他私下的事情和工作上的事情分得很清楚，两边的圈子也完全不一样，突如其来的相遇重逢让他有点慌。他试着把话题往老上司身上引，可对方倒是一直在不留痕迹地把话题往回拉，说着周九良。

孟鹤堂认真的听，时不时礼貌地回应几句，一顿饭下来也就对这个人了解个七七八八了。

B市官二代，读大三，不愿意走后门靠父母的关系，自己投简历来S市实习工作，父母迫于无奈才请求S市的老朋友多加照顾。

上司既然都有心安排见面，交代托付的事情孟鹤堂自然推脱不了，更何况老上司对他有恩。他在心里叹了口气，想着私下里和对方把事情说明白，非必要的时候不联系就好了。

 

周九良全程都在安静的吃菜，问到他的时候才回答几句，只是他坐在孟鹤堂斜对面，眯起眼睛死盯着他的时候孟鹤堂都觉得头皮发麻。

周九良放下筷子盯着孟鹤堂看了好一会儿，他明显感觉到了对方的不自在，他一想起对方的不辞而别就怒火中烧，恨不得立马过去把对方摁住好好的问个清楚。一顿饭快吃完的时候周九良假装要接个电话，打了个招呼出包房，回来的时候故意死皱着眉头，老人一看他这个表情就关切的问什么事。

 

周九良开口回答长辈的问题，但却一直盯着孟鹤堂。

“我预定的房子房东突然说不租了，我没地方住。”孟鹤堂看着他直勾勾的眼神，手心开始有点儿出汗。

“没事小周，我帮你打听……”孟鹤堂故作轻松的开口，话还没说完就被周九良硬生生的打断了。

“你不是说你家住的近吗，”周九良对着孟鹤堂挑眉，“要不我住你家吧，孟哥，我可以付你房租，今天就能搬，一起住以后也有个照应。”

一连串的话让孟鹤堂有点儿发懵，他看着周九良，又看坐在旁边的上司，上司没有开口阻止的意图。孟鹤堂不留痕迹地皱眉，事情往他预料之外的方向发展，他不喜欢这样的感觉。

他顿了两秒，思索着怎么拒绝比较委婉，周九良却又开口了。

“孟哥，”周九良抿了抿嘴，口是心非地演戏，“我一见你就觉得特别亲切，我可以一边住一边找房子，你不会不愿意让我暂时住一会儿吧？不然我今天晚上可没地方去了。”

 

 

孟鹤堂想起以前栾云平怼他，“你欠一屁股风流债，等着吧，哪天债主上门你就完蛋了。”

此时此刻他真的想穿越回去捂死栾云平的嘴。

 

 

2.

周九良的字典里根本没有拖延这两个字，他雷厉风行说到做到，真的就在当天傍晚搬进了孟鹤堂离市中心不太近的房子。

这房子的地理位置不是很好，但也不算远到郊区，只是离孟鹤堂上班的地方远了点儿。

孟鹤堂的家很干净，装修简约，混着点北欧风格，简单耐看，周九良一进玄关就闻见一股自然的绿植兰草香。

“我把客房收拾一下，你找到房子之前就住那儿吧。”孟鹤堂把门拉过来关上，又从鞋柜最底层拿出备用钥匙递给周九良，客客气气地说。

他也不知道为什么事情一下子就变成这样，中午出门的时候还一身轻松，傍晚家里就突然多了一个人了。

最重要的是这个人还他妈的不是陌生人。

而且孟鹤堂摸不清楚，他不知道周九良葫芦里卖的什么药。

 

搬家的过程很简单，周九良的行李本来就不多，也用不着孟鹤堂帮什么忙。他直到到了孟鹤堂家里，都没怎么开口说过话，倒是有意无意老盯着孟鹤堂看，就像生怕一个不留神他又跑了一样。年轻人一直一副生气的表情，弄得两个人独处的时候孟鹤堂老怕周九良冲上来揍他。

 

孟鹤堂自己觉得自己也没做错什么，一夜情之后提前走是自己雷打不动的基本操作，要早上一起醒了再抱着温存一下的话，哪儿对得起一夜情这三个字呢。

他不觉得理亏，可周九良恶狠狠的眼光老让他觉得自己欠了他什么。

难不成是因为自己把他睡了吗？

他还依稀记得那天回到家之后的疲累，忍着浑身的酸痛在浴室把自己清理干净之后又倒回床上，缩在被窝里睡了快一下午。

孟鹤堂一边皱眉一边想，就算是这样，那吃亏的不是我吗？他生什么气？

 

 

孟鹤堂把柜子里新的床单被褥拿出来，仔仔细细地铺好，又把旧的撤下来准备丢到洗衣机里去洗。

他抱着一堆旧被单刚转过身，就看见周九良倚在客房门口盯着他看。

突然出现一个人让他吓了一大跳，他瞪了周九良一眼：“站那儿干什么？”

周九良没说话，他面无表情地靠近，孟鹤堂以为自己要挨打了，一个劲儿的往后退。

周九良把他逼到墙角，看着他抱着堆床单被套小心翼翼的样子觉得可爱又好笑。他凑近孟鹤堂的脸，拷问犯人一样的问他：“你认出我了没？”

 

气氛有点儿尴尬，孟鹤堂觉得自己得把话说清楚。

“咱之前的事儿可以一笔勾销，就当没发生过，以后就当陌生人相处也行，你在S市有什么困难我都可以帮你……”

他话还没说完，周九良就伸手揪住了他的衣领子。

孟鹤堂见对方脸紧绷着，一边儿眉毛还往上挑。

“一笔勾销？”周九良揪着他的衣领的手更紧了，“没门儿。”

孟鹤堂抱着东西，根本没法儿把他的手扒开。他试着推了下周九良，对方也不为所动。

“你先放开我……”孟鹤堂叹了口气，他更看不懂周九良了，他不知道对方心里在想些个什么。

周九良听他叹气马上就松了手，抿着嘴不说话，也不准备挪身让孟鹤堂出去。

孟鹤堂的衬衫衣领被抓得皱在一块儿，敞着一颗扣子。

周九良顺着衣领的褶皱往上看，视线停留在孟鹤堂露出的白净的脖子上。

孟鹤堂把手里的一堆布料往上颠了颠，准备侧身从周九良身边走的时候被摁住了。

 

周九良双手摁着他的肩膀把他推到墙上，孟鹤堂还没反应过来脖子上就传来一阵被啃咬的刺痛，然后是短暂的温柔的吮吸。

然后脖子上的肌肤被猛地一嘬，发出啵的一声。

 

周九良抬起头仔仔细细地看了看孟鹤堂的脖子，心情好像瞬间好了很多，他满意地回去收拾自己的东西了，留下孟鹤堂目瞪口呆地看着他的背影。

和脖子上传来着的火热的疼痛。

 

 

孟鹤堂直到第二天早上刷牙的时候才明白周九良是什么意图。

他穿着睡袍，头发乱糟糟的，镜子里他白皙的肌肤上暗红色的吻痕无声地叫嚣着自己的存在感。孟鹤堂才起来还有点儿懵，他盯着那块儿痕迹看了好一会儿，默默地把准备穿的圆领T恤放回衣柜里去，换了一件高领。

 

孟鹤堂没有睡懒觉的习惯，即使是周末他也不会睡得很晚，但让人意外的是周九良起得比他还早。周九良的父亲以前是当兵的，后来转业从了政，因为父亲是军人出身的关系，周九良从小就养成了早起的习惯，一日三餐一顿不落。

孟鹤堂走到厨房的时候周九良刚好把一碗香喷喷的葱油面端出来，看见他的衣着周九良歪着嘴角笑了一下。

“你冷啊？”他把另一碗葱油面端到自己面前，拉开凳子坐下。

孟鹤堂看他笑里透着一股子蔫坏，也拉开凳子抄起筷子吃面：“我冷不冷你管得着吗？”

 

 

3.

周九良没想过他还能再碰见孟鹤堂。

他当时试着想找，可是他连对方的名字都不知道，拿着一副眼镜在一个陌生的城市找一个只有一面之缘的人，说出去都让人觉得好笑。

他又气又烦，回了B市之后还莫名其妙地对秦霄贤发了几天脾气。

最后周九良也想清楚了，找不到的人就算了，就当是做了个春梦，他也没被骗钱，顶多也就是骗骗色。

哪知道就这么巧，来S市实习居然能再遇见他。

 

周九良以为自己已经记不清孟鹤堂的样子了，那天他喝得不少，事情又已经过去将近半年，周九良对于那天的记忆就只剩下缠绵着的肢体，诱人的呻吟，香艳的画面，过高的体温和对方颈脖间辛辣香甜的香水味。

他想错了。他一入包房就认出了孟鹤堂，那股眉眼间透出的自信和风情他实在不会认错，对方看清他之后一愣的神情让周九良更加肯定了，当时被抛弃的火气顺着胸口就涌到他脑子里了，他恶狠狠地盯着孟鹤堂，恨不得立马摁住他问个清楚。

 

一开始的时候周九良就是对孟鹤堂有意思的。

最开始在电梯里碰见，周九良就想找孟鹤堂搭话，可惜他太过腼腆，周围又吵闹，他没机会开口要联系方式。他家教严，生性又内向，实在不是随便的人，即使喝了酒，如果没有心里头的喜欢，他再怎么也不会滚到孟鹤堂床上去的。

 

他本以为孟鹤堂也是存着和他一样的心思，结果对方好像只是玩玩而已，浪荡一夜过去，醒来就剩他一个人，对方一句话都没留就消失得无影无踪。

周九良一回味起那天早晨就气得牙根痒痒，好不容易再遇见，他怕孟鹤堂又跑了，所以才撒了个很容易被拆穿的谎，故意住到孟鹤堂家里去。

 

 

周九良最开始也只是想故意气孟鹤堂，无缘无故家里多了一个人换谁谁都应该生气，可是孟鹤堂耐着性子，客客气气地给他拿钥匙、收床铺，搞得周九良自己倒不好意思了。他把孟鹤堂逼到墙角里边儿，本来想问个清楚，抬头看见对方那双像是水墨画里的眼眸他就改主意了。

孟鹤堂抱着一堆床单缩在墙角里盯着他，又可爱又好看，周九良把人逼得越来越紧，心里头闷着股开心劲儿。

他吧唧一下在孟鹤堂的脖子上留了一个吻痕。

 

他不想故意气孟鹤堂了，他想讨孟鹤堂喜欢。

他想光明正大地亲他搂他抱他。

 

他想和孟鹤堂谈恋爱。

 

 

4.

很快进入四月，孟鹤堂也变得忙了起来。刚坐上新的职位，他手里要处理的事情一大堆。

他才上任一周就接了一个大合同，他为了表现到最好，安排下去的事情无论大小都要事无巨细地过问一遍。

办公室的绿植长出了藤蔓，茎叶中都充满了活力，摆在桌边一抬眼就能看见翠绿的颜色，连带着心情都好了不少。

孟鹤堂接过职员手里厚厚的文件夹打开，连续看了一天密密麻麻的项目条款内容，再打开一份新的文件，满页的文字看得他有点儿眼晕。

桌边儿的手机突然响了一声，周九良给他发了一条消息，“加班，晚上不回家吃了。”

孟鹤堂简短地回了一个好字，反应过来后对着周九良发的回家两个字有点儿愣神。

 

抛开其他的因素不说，周九良的确算是一个不错的室友。

孟鹤堂这几周忙得前脚不接后脚，最厉害的时候午饭都来不及吃。周九良一个实习生，大多数时间都是每天按时上下班，他公司又离得不远，回家的路上路过超市还能买点儿菜，他自然而然地就承包了孟鹤堂的早饭和晚饭。

孟鹤堂一个人的时候也不是不开伙的。他并不是一个不热爱生活的人，闲下来的时候他也愿意下厨做顿大餐款待自己，只是工作上的事情一多起来，一个人做饭就显得有些麻烦了，做多了吃不完，做少了吃不饱，还不如在路边餐馆吃一份套饭来得轻松。

最主要的是，每天拖着疲累的身躯回到家之后，还得进冰冷昏暗的厨房做饭，黑灯瞎火清锅冷灶的，孟鹤堂好几次莫名地冒出一点儿的难过。

 

但现在周九良住进来之后，有些事情开始有了点儿变化。

每天孟鹤堂顶着乱糟糟的头发进厨房的时候，必定桌上有一份热乎乎的早餐，晚上回到家开门的时候，刚一进门就能看到厨房亮着的光。

周九良会的菜不多，手艺也不精湛。但热腾腾的菜一端上来，再怎么也比清锅冷灶的好。

而且这个室友也不邋遢，也不闹腾，有几次孟鹤堂甚至觉得自己往家请了一个保姆。

 

好几个周末两个人开车去市中心的超市买菜，孟鹤堂讶于他和周九良的相处模式，周九良有时候会跟他拌几句嘴，但大多数时间他都是不闹腾的，两个人沉默着待在一块居然也不觉得尴尬。周九良默默地推着车，看着孟鹤堂走在前面选好东西，把货架上的东西往推车里放。装好之后周九良也一言不发地把所有东西都提好，在孟鹤堂伸手要帮忙的时候淡淡地说一声“我来就行。”

 

所以，抛开其他的因素不说，周九良真的是一个不错的室友。

 

 

但是要掺和进所谓的其他因素，孟鹤堂就开始头疼。

他已经穿了好几周的高领衫了，次数多得都让同事有点儿奇怪。

 

罪魁祸首今天还加班呢，累死得了，孟鹤堂恶狠狠地想。起初周九良摁住故意他留的印儿不到一周就淡了，孟鹤堂以为他就是发发疯没往心里去，没想到吻痕没消周九良就摁住他又嘬了一个。

还是和上次一样，嘬完认认真真检查一下，然后满意地自己去忙自己的事情。

 

期初孟鹤堂也反抗，奈何年轻人的手劲儿实在是大得过分，他根本推不开。他好几次催周九良找房子搬出去，周九良也就敷衍两句说在找了。

他又不能强行把人赶出去，毕竟有老上司的情分在。

这能怎么办，为了躲避周九良他什么办法都想过了，在家都绕着他走，还是没用。

他越抗拒，周九良一得手就越得寸进尺。孟鹤堂有一周故意晚回家躲着周九良，结果在客厅直接被摁住，周九良又嘬又咬的在他肩头留了一串牙印儿。这几周更过分，好像是还嫌一次性嘬一个不够，留两三个的情况越来越多，最近甚至有一天留一个新的的迹象。

 

孟鹤堂没有任何办法，除了这个糟心事，周九良表现得又乖又体贴，最近还学了一手胡萝卜炖牛腩，吃人嘴短，孟鹤堂只能迫于无奈的随他去，想着哪天周九良气撒完就好了。

 

属狗的吧，孟鹤堂把领子往上提，进入四月天气已经回温了，他再穿高领公司里的人就会当他是神经病了。

 

事到如今他终于明白周九良葫芦里卖的是什么药了，他看着老实，实际上蔫坏着呢，就等着遮不住了的时候被别人看见，故意让他在朋友同事面前尴尬难堪。

 

不就被睡了一次吗，有这个必要吗，弄得这么苦大仇深的。孟鹤堂越想越生气，气到一半手机响了，周九良又发过来一条消息。

“冰箱里有剩饭，我回来给你带零食。”

谁要你带零食，孟鹤堂气呼呼的把手机放回去，还没锁上屏呢手机又响了，这次不是周九良发的了。

张云雷的消息蹦出来：“我今儿顶班，最后一回了，来捧个场啊？”

 

 

5.

风流迷人如孟鹤堂，他从来没在勾搭人约炮这件事上失手过。

但张云雷对他来说是个例外。

 

说来好笑，去年有段时间孟鹤堂憋着劲儿准备着升迁的事儿，根本没精力去酒吧瞎勾搭，他有心无力，晚上闲来无事下了个约炮软件，想说随便看看玩玩，结果随便注册了一下没多久就有人来找他聊天了。

那个人就是张云雷。

 

本来孟鹤堂没抱着能用约炮软件约到人的想法，但是没想到他和张云雷还聊得挺投机，两个人对着手机屏幕聊到快凌晨，最后商量第二天晚上酒吧见。

聊得太兴奋，连彼此的照片都没看，结果就是当孟鹤堂进酒吧看到张云雷的时候，两个人都愣了三秒。

 

张云雷当时没绷住，立马就笑喷了。

两个人都觉得找到合适的炮友了，哪儿能想到彼此的属性没对上呢？

孟鹤堂坐下来也捂着脸笑个不停，他本来是想解决一下生理问题的，结果倒是约着个属性相同的，说好笑也好笑，说尴尬也尴尬。

两个人都不是抹不开面的人，笑一会儿就点了杯酒继续聊天了。

 

 

和孟鹤堂的好看不一样，张云雷美得像只狐狸，眯起眼睛笑的时候眼角眉梢都是一股娇媚。他前几年在鬼门关里头走了一遭，经历过生死病痛之后整个人从里到外脱胎换骨，张云雷比孟鹤堂小好几岁，却活得伶俐通透，认真起来一双桃花眼看东西倒是还比其他人透彻许多。他现在在酒吧当驻唱歌手，也不为了挣钱，就图一个开心。

 

以前孟鹤堂周末没事儿就来听他唱歌，唱完两个人喝点儿酒聊一会儿，有不上眼的人来乱勾搭的时候还能互相解个围。

张云雷闲得过头了，终于想认认真真找点事儿做，他年前就说自己在准备开一个酒吧，只是地方还没定好，一直没把事儿办下来。

他本来已经准备辞职了，结果临下午才让他帮个忙回来顶班，他想着和孟鹤堂好久没见面了，发个短信催人过来聚聚。

 

 

孟鹤堂本来想下班之后就去找张云雷吃饭的，收拾东西的时候又想到家里那锅味道还不错的炖牛腩，把文件放包里之后下楼，晃着神儿就莫名其妙地回了家。

这种感觉实在是有点儿奇特，他叉起炖的软烂入味的牛肉往嘴里送，还就着米饭吃了好几块胡萝卜。他一个人在家吃饭，安静又清冷，但是心却好像是和胃调换了位置，胸口随着吃进去的菜一点儿一点儿鼓起来，在心间腾楞着一股暖洋洋的热气。

 

周九良的消息又蹦出来：“吃草莓味的还是芒果味的啊？”

看着这句没头没脑的话孟鹤堂愣了一小会儿才想起周九良说要给他带零食。他无声地笑了笑，也没打算细问下去，回了一个，草莓味吧，甜的。

 

他并不觉得自己是一个需要在生活上被人照顾的人。他进入社会、在职场上历练了好多年，独立自主是他身上最基本的特质，他早就学会了随着众人在不喜欢的时候说喜欢，不乐意的时候说愿意。周九良在他家已经住了快一个月了，他没觉得烦，反而是当这么一个愣头愣脑什么也不懂的小孩子，愿意新学一个菜，愿意认真地问他吃零食的口味的时候，心里头总该是暖烘烘的。

且不说结果如何，这种被照顾着的感觉实在是太踏实又太温柔了。

 

 

孟鹤堂刚换好衣服就听见开门的声音。周九良提着一盒小蛋糕回来了，他随手把钥匙放在鞋柜上，看着孟鹤堂准备出门的样子蹙眉：“去哪儿啊？”

孟鹤堂穿了一身单薄的条纹衬衣，他平时梳上去的头发放下来，细碎的发丝遮住一小部分额头，衬得眉眼间更显年轻了。“朋友约我喝酒聚聚。”他对周九良笑了一下，把鞋穿好后抓起车钥匙就要开门。

周九良把他的手抓住了，像看傻子一样的看他：“出去跟人喝酒还开车啊？”

他伸手把孟鹤堂手里的车钥匙拽下来放鞋柜上，车钥匙当啷一声，和周九良的钥匙碰在一起。

“……拿什么车钥匙，”周九良忍不住吐槽，“车开得回来吗就拿车钥匙。”

孟鹤堂看他提着个草莓小蛋糕在那儿皱着眉头碎碎念，觉得好好相处起来周九良还是挺可爱的。

 

孟鹤堂走了之后周九良把小蛋糕放进冰箱里，准备玩会儿游戏。

不到五分钟就听见叮咚一声响，是微信来消息的声音。

他看着手里一点动静都没有的手机愣了一下，厨房里又传来叮咚一声。

他走过去，看见孟鹤堂的手机躺在桌子上，锁屏界面两条消息亮着。

辫儿：你到哪儿啦

辫儿：还有多久啊？

周九良伸手把屏幕锁好，准备继续回沙发上玩游戏，结果孟鹤堂的手机又响了。

 

辫儿：小哥哥你快来啊！我要开始唱歌啦！

辫儿：亲亲！！

 

 

孟鹤堂等出租等了好一会儿，到酒吧的时候张云雷已经开始唱了，他点了一杯金菲士，酒刚端上来张云雷就看见他了，一边唱一边眯起眼睛跟他打了个招呼。

夜幕降临，酒吧里形形色色的男女趁着昏暗又暧昧的灯光互相撩拨勾搭，孟鹤堂喝了一口酒，金菲士口感清爽，果味的酸甜混着琴酒的醇香，平衡得恰到好处的味道实在是非常助兴。

低度酒精的刺激让他暂时从一周疲惫的工作里缓过神来，他撑着头看张云雷唱歌，五光十色的酒吧里他莫名其妙地想到了周九良。

和那块看起来就应该很甜的草莓味小蛋糕。

 

张云雷随便唱了几首就下台了，蹦跶着就过来找孟鹤堂聊天。

张云雷直爽，性格和长相一点儿都不搭，“你怎么来得这么晚哦，”他一坐下就吐槽，“我前边儿还唱了一首歌你都没听着。”

也不知道怎么就这么聊得来，很久不见两个人也不觉得生分，反倒是絮絮叨叨的聊了半天。中途有人来搭话孟鹤堂无心但也不好意思直接拒绝，客客气气地聊了几句后才开口婉拒。张云雷眨巴着眼睛沉默地看着他，叹口气。

“你性格可太好了，”他开始笑，“要是有人这么缠着我，我老早就一脚踹他命根子上了。”

 

聊到一半张云雷电话响了五六次，“小眼巴查”四个字在屏幕上亮了无数遍，张云雷却一点接电话的想法都没有，直接挂断，又当手机没响过一样继续扯着和孟鹤堂聊天。

最后是孟鹤堂受不了了，翻个白眼：“你接接电话吧，我不想再听你那手机铃声了。”

张云雷直接把手机关机了，“接个屁，”他把手机塞外套口袋里，“接电话就是给他脸了。”

他喝了一口酒，想到什么似的开口调戏孟鹤堂。

“小哥哥，要是属性对我可早就追你了。”他泄气一样地倚着沙发，“现在想找个合适的人打炮都找不着，我可太惨辽……”

 

孟鹤堂楞了一下。

他这句话瞬间勾起了孟鹤堂心里边儿的小九九。

从去年入秋到现在，他一直在围着工作转圈儿，平时因为忙碌而忘记解决的生理问题因为张云雷的一句话重新回到他的视野里。

 

孟鹤堂是很单纯直接的享受性。他很有节制，从不过度沉溺。

他并不是只享受性带给他的快感和欢愉，最重要的是他完全可以在席卷而来的快感里忘记所有压力，任何烦心的事情都好像不复存在。那种从繁琐的事情里暂时脱出身来，又重新注满活力一样的感觉实在是令人神清气爽。

 

他的生理问题拖到现在都还没解决。

草长莺飞的春四月，孟鹤堂的那股子浪劲儿又在蠢蠢欲动了。

 

 

6.

刚过十一点张云雷就待不住了，他们俩都喝得不多，张云雷抓着他跟同事们道别，又说了会儿自己开酒吧的事情。在门口打车的时候张云雷搂着孟鹤堂的肩，要他保证自己酒吧开张的时候孟鹤堂必须到场。

孟鹤堂冒着酒气，笑得像个二傻子：“终生八折优惠我就去。”

“九折！”张云雷捏他的腮帮子讨价还价。

孟鹤堂毫不犹豫地捏回去：“八五折，一口价，不行就算了。”

 

等了半天才等来一辆车，张云雷跟他挥手，走之前还神神秘秘地对他笑：“小哥哥早点回去吧，要注意身体哦。”

孟鹤堂听得一头雾水，回家洗澡看着镜子里的自己的时候，他才想起自己在酒吧的时候嫌空调温度太高，解开了衬衫的两颗扣子。

两个还没消掉的吻痕就在敞着的领口对着他疯狂say hi。

 

孟鹤堂仔细回忆了一下晚上聊天的细节，不出意外的话，不仅是张云雷，来搭话的人，甚至是张云雷的同事们应该都看到了。

他气呼呼地打开水龙头洗澡，越想越羞，使劲儿搓胸口脖子上的那块皮肤，好像一搓就能把吻痕搓掉似的。

 

 

周九良在客厅看电影，他自己看到一半摁了暂停，去阳台上接电话，他穿着背心，一只手搭在阳台的栅栏上，露出背部和手臂明显的肌肉轮廓。孟鹤堂拢着睡袍靠在沙发上看了他一眼，抓过茶几上的遥控器按下播放键。

是一部又臭又长的古装电影，孟鹤堂看了五分钟就猜出剧情走向了。电影已经播放到一半，两方人马兵戈相见，女主角含情脉脉地给男主角的军装上绣一个平安福。

 

孟鹤堂撑着脸窝在沙发里瞎琢磨，军装料子那么硬，那小针能把花儿绣上去吗？

说不定是贴上去的？

古代哪有什么贴上去的东西哦……

他一边琢磨一边笑，周九良打完电话一回头就看见孟鹤堂倚在沙发上，对着电视屏幕里男主角征战沙场的画面瞎乐。

 

周九良好笑地看他因为傻笑而鼓起的苹果肌，又看他翘起的嘴角。周九良目光往下扫，看到孟鹤堂睡袍领口露出的不正常的红印。

他脸色一变，想起孟鹤堂回家的时候身上那股淡淡的甜酒味，又想起那几条暧昧的微信消息。

这么一联想，领口来历不明的红印就显得暧昧许多。

 

周九良气不打一处来，他没想到孟鹤堂留着他的吻痕都会出去乱勾搭。

他有一种护食的野兽发现自己的吃食被别人碰了的原始的愤怒。

 

周九良大步流星地走过去，指着孟鹤堂的胸口咄咄逼人。

“这怎么回事！”

孟鹤堂还没从“花儿是怎么才能绣到军装上”这个问题里回过神来，就看见穿着家居服的周九良又奶又凶又急地皱着眉头问他，他甚至都能想象周九良语气里带着的辛辣味。

周九良平时话都不爱多说，现在反而像个炸了毛的小动物一样急起来，还一点儿威慑力都没有。

孟鹤堂更想笑了。

 

周九良走近了一点儿，一条腿的膝盖倚着沙发，他不依不饶地继续问，因为紧张还稍微有点儿结巴。

“你、你那儿谁给你嘬的！”

孟鹤堂又迷茫又乖巧地顺着周九良的眼神低头看了一下自己的胸口，他把睡袍拢好，又懒懒地抬眼骂周九良：“狗嘬的！”

 

周九良没反应过来，他伸手想把孟鹤堂的睡袍领子扒开好好数到底有几个印儿，手指一碰到胸口的肌肤对方就缩了一下。周九良顺势把人摁住，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，连忙去扒拉他结实的手臂。

孟鹤堂忍无可忍：“狗嘬的！行了吧！那狗烫一卷毛，眼睛还特别小，又蛮横还不讲理，现在正摁着我呢！！”

 

这回周九良明白了。

孟鹤堂被他摁在沙发靠背上，胸口的布料被扯开了一点儿，对方又羞又臊，正鼓着眼睛瞪他。周九良凑近闻了闻，还有一股很淡的甜丝丝的酒气。

他的怒气瞬间烟消云散了，他翘起一边的嘴角逗孟鹤堂：“那这狗颜值肯定很高。”

“高个鬼！”孟鹤堂嘴不饶人，“颜值最多两分！”

周九良被孟鹤堂的话气笑了，对方话音刚落他就把人撂在沙发上，伸手去挠他痒痒。他憋着一股子坏劲儿，摁着孟鹤堂不停地加重手里挠痒的动作，孟鹤堂腰腹痒得不行，他开始一边笑一边挣扎，他伸手想把人推开，手却被压住了，他只能不停地扭腰躲周九良的手，周九良却一点儿都没有放过他的意思。

孟鹤堂只剩喘气和笑了。他伸手一拂，放在沙发边儿上的遥控器被推下去，啪嗒一声摔在地板上。

 

 

周九良终于停下来，他准备站起来的时候被孟鹤堂抓住领子拉住。孟鹤堂本来想报复他一下，没想到用力太大，猛地一拉差点让周九良倒在他身上。周九良撑着沙发，维持着两个人之间的距离。

孟鹤堂还在喘，他一喘气仿佛还带着笑意。周九良伏在他身上呼吸不稳，喷在他脸颊上的气带着一股干净年轻的气息。

 

孟鹤堂眉骨白净，眼睛里像是蓄着一汪清泉，眨眼间眸子里就透着一股婉转又旖旎的景儿。

周九良清楚的闻到孟鹤堂身上的沐浴露的味道，他们俩实在是隔得太近了，呼吸间都是对方身体的温度，孟鹤堂安静地被他圈着躺在沙发上，两个人的距离近得即使是洗过了澡周九良还是闻到了那一丝酒精的气息。

 

空气里突然多了一丝柔软的暧昧。

 

孟鹤堂的头发不像平时那样梳得整整齐齐，现在蓬松的散着，软乎乎地搭在他的额前，显得倒是比平时小了好几岁。他穿着睡袍，整个人又香又软，领口因为刚才的肢体接触敞开了一大部分，被搓红的皮肤上露着还清晰可见的吻痕。

那些吻痕像周九良的战利品，更像周九良宣示主权的印记。

孟鹤堂的呼吸带着些酒精的甜味，湿润又饱满的嘴唇透着一股水光，周九良没忍住一凑近就亲上去了。

 

他的手还按在孟鹤堂的腰上，他吻上去的时候孟鹤堂吐出了一阵细碎的喘息。

这只是一个很简单的亲吻，周九良一反应过来就马上退开了。

他有点儿不知所措，想直起身子起来的时候又被孟鹤堂拉住了。

孟鹤堂用手圈住他的脖子，动作轻柔地把他拉回来，两个人之间的距离甚至比刚才的还近。

 

他伸出舌头飞快地舔舐了一下周九良的嘴唇，他本就不是什么圣人，周九良结实的身躯靠近的时候他就有些心猿意马了，那股蠢蠢欲动的浪劲儿更是被周九良无意识的亲吻撩拨起来。孟鹤堂的欲望一向简单明了，更何况现在的气氛感觉更是对到不行。

被压抑了将近半年的生理需求和欲望，混着酒气的酥甜顺着孟鹤堂的神经蔓延到他脑袋里的各个角落里，逐渐吞掉因为酒精本就模糊了些许的理智。他被周九良年轻健壮的身躯包裹着，莫名有种熟悉的感觉。

 

孟鹤堂眼波流转，“周九良，”他小声喘着气叫周九良的名字，又去舔周九良下巴的痣。

又酥又痒的触感从下巴传到心尖，周九良看着身下的人，看他淡粉色的唇一开一合。

孟鹤堂又喊了他一声：“周九良，”他抬起腰蹭了一下周九良的下身，“做吧。”

 

周九良愣了一秒，马上就凑近重重地亲他，两个人交换着彼此的气息，空气里暧昧的气氛逐渐被浓重的欲望代替。孟鹤堂环在周九良脖子上的手臂缩紧了不少，他腾出一只手去摸索周九良的胯间，凭着感觉去解他的裤子。周九良哪里受得了这样的撩拨，他把自己的腰带解开，又去扒孟鹤堂本就宽松的睡袍。

孟鹤堂薄薄的胸膛露出来，周九良盯着看了两秒，饿狼扑食一般地压下去，从脖子吻到胸口，一路吮吸舔舐，留下一串暗红色的痕迹。

周九良在用舌头画着圈舔舐孟鹤堂的乳尖的时候，孟鹤堂就已经受不了了，他不受控制地发出呻吟，胸膛随着周九良或轻或重的舔弄不停起伏。

他实在是太久没享受过这样的待遇了，他脑袋里面就像被塞满了浆糊，根本无法思考，被周九良的撩拨弄得喘不过气。

孟鹤堂把手都伸到周九良裤子里面去了，他摸索到周九良已经抬头的性器，感觉手里的东西已经开始发热边硬，真实的触感让他迅速地回忆起了那天晚上发生过的事情的画面，那些香艳的片段夹杂着周九良落在他胸膛上的吻，让他欲火中烧。

 

孟鹤堂躺在不算宽大的沙发上，周九良跪在他腿间，直起身子把自己的衣服裤子脱下来，又赤身裸体地压下去。

看着周九良脱衣服的动作，孟鹤堂心脏狂跳。可能是在自己家客厅的关系，他从未觉得如此激动燥热，客厅的光从周九良头上打下来，孟鹤堂顺着他胸膛裸露着的肌肤往下看，看到已经硬挺着性器，光是看那么一眼，他就已经可以想象这根东西在他身体里顶弄的畅快了。他不由自主地扭了一下，柔柔地开口：“来呀……”

 

周九良觉得自己真的是碰见了个妖精，他一边温柔的亲吻一边用手指去探孟鹤堂的后穴，周九良手指修长，指甲修剪得整齐圆润，他用手指划过孟鹤堂后穴，轻轻地在周围按压了两下，“这次你可没地方跑了。”他咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵，略带惩罚性地突然插入一根手指。

“嗯……”孟鹤堂轻哼一声，后穴缩了一下。

周九良嫌地方不够大，直接把孟鹤堂的一条腿搭在沙发靠背上。这么一来孟鹤堂身下衣不蔽体门户大开，身上散落着的睡袍更是遮不住什么，反而有一种犹抱琵琶、欲拒还迎的情趣。

 

周九良的手指在孟鹤堂的后穴里来回抽插，加到第三根手指的时候孟鹤堂已经喘不上气来了。

他浑身潮红地躺在沙发上，也不知道周九良是故意逗他还是扩张得太有耐心，他握住周九良撑在他腰边的手臂，捏了捏：“别玩了……”周九良手一重，孟鹤堂又发出一阵急促地鼻息：“嗯哈……”

他上扬的尾音听得人浑身发酥，周九良压着他，语气里带着宠溺和笑意：“我怕待会儿把你弄疼了。”他简单地解释一下，脑门抵着孟鹤堂额前的头发，抓着孟鹤堂的大腿根就把性器顶了进去。

 

“嗯啊……”孟鹤堂被直直地顶出一口气，他闭着眼睛，后穴因为异物的进入不停地收紧，敏感的肠道疯狂地收缩着。周九良也喘得不行，他耐心地停下动作等孟鹤堂适应，可疯狂收缩的后穴实在是吸得他舒服得想低吼两声，他只能气息不稳地去吻孟鹤堂亮晶晶的眼皮。酥酥麻麻的吻让孟鹤堂心里暖烘烘的，他抬起头主动去亲周九良的嘴唇，他太喜欢周九良沉默着的温柔了，他伸出舌头去逗弄周九良的，在他口腔里肆意地舔舐，他把手伸到周九良结实的腰肢上轻轻抚摸，双唇分开的时候甚至把周九良的腰往自己身上按了按。

孟鹤堂眨了一下眼睛，又亲了一下周九良下巴上的痣：“动吧……”

 

面对这样的邀请还怎么能温柔，周九良一手抓起孟鹤堂的脚踝，把另一只腿抗在自己宽阔结实的肩膀上，他差不多把整个身子都压在孟鹤堂身上了，他掐握住孟鹤堂的腰开始狠狠地抽插起来。

“啊！嗯嗯……你……””孟鹤堂立马发出一连串儿诱人的浪叫，身下凶猛的动作让他实在意想不到，也让他经受不起：“你慢点儿……”。周九良握着孟鹤堂搭在他肩膀上的小腿，他的耻骨紧贴着孟鹤堂的腿根，一下又一下地往柔软又紧致的后穴里疯狂鞭挞。两个人的身体赤裸着贴在一起，肉体间碰撞的声音混着周九良低声的喘息，把孟鹤堂撩得最后一丝儿理智都没了。

 

周九良狠狠地往他后穴里顶，一会儿加快频率，等孟鹤堂受不了了疯狂收缩的时候又慢下来，换成一下又一下凶狠又缓慢的深顶。他逮着孟鹤堂韧性十足的腰肢，让性器顶端沿着后穴娇嫩的肉不住地研磨浅插，又狠狠地撞进来，孟鹤堂的后穴传来又酸又痒的快感，他的声音开始带了哭腔，欲望得到满足的舒爽泛起层层涟漪，随着周九良的动作不停扩散到他身体的每个角落。

周九良突然的又一个深顶让孟鹤堂不由自主地开始发浪，他搭在周九良腰上的手落下来，开始贪心地抚摸起自己腿间的欲望。

“嗯哈……”孟鹤堂比起眼睛享受着性事的快活，不自觉地开始抬起胸膛。

 

周九良很快就发现了孟鹤堂的小动作，孟鹤堂湿润又高热的后穴紧紧地压迫着他，那天晚上熟悉的感觉又回来了，他盯着孟鹤堂已经开始有点儿迷离的眼神，突然有点儿生气。

他一想起那天独自醒来就空无一人的房间就忍不住想发火，而把他丢下的始作俑者现在还舒服地躺在沙发上红着眼角哼哼。

周九良一手把孟鹤堂的手抓住压到头顶上方，在孟鹤堂还没反应过来的空挡里狠狠地捏他的乳头：“自己摸得舒服吗？”

孟鹤堂还一脸茫然的看着周九良，被乳尖上的痛感吓得一激灵，眼泪差点给疼出来。

 

在孟鹤堂委委屈屈的眼神里，周九良退出来，抓着他的大腿对折到他的胸口，孟鹤堂低呼一声，半个腰都悬在空气里。

周九良空又霸道地摁住孟鹤堂的手，咬着他的喉结就再次插了进去。

“啊……”更加贴合的体位让周九良更深入地进入了孟鹤堂的后穴，他一秒都没犹豫，打桩一样又凶又狠地开始抽插。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……别……慢点儿……”孟鹤堂被动地承受着周九良一次比一次凶狠的抽插，仰起脖子，一连串儿娇吟就出了喉咙。后穴又热又麻，无上的快感让他情不自禁绷紧了脚趾，他含着眼泪嗫嚅，手被束缚着，还不忘用手指尖去触碰周九良的手背。他腿根都在发抖，抬着朦胧的泪眼看周九良在他身上使劲穿刺鞭挞，迷茫地向他索要一个吻。

 

周九良看他这幅沉沦的样子，恨不得把自己的囊袋都塞进肉穴里。

“呜呜呜呜……”孟鹤堂开始啜泣，满眼都盛满了无边的春水，眼神也开始涣散。周九良俯身去满足了孟鹤堂的索吻，在交换唇齿间的津液的时候握住了孟鹤堂颤抖着的性器，跟着胯下疯狂的抽插爱抚起来。

孟鹤堂根本受不住这样的前后夹击，他弓起身子，舒服得睫毛都在不停地颤，他嗯嗯啊啊的哭喊了好久，终于在周九良咬上他耳垂的时候射了出来。

后穴的快感顺着脊背传到四肢，像电流一样在体内炸开来，他脚尖都绷直了，弓起的身子往后倒，跌进柔软的沙发里。孟鹤堂舒服得大脑都短暂的空白了几秒，周九良啄也似的吻他的脸颊。

 

他抬眼看周九良，脸上还留着高潮之后的红晕，周九良还在他身体里面，他毫无威慑力地瞪了周九良一眼，一说话尾音还带着点性事后的沙哑：“我腰都被你弄疼了……”

周九良摸了一把他的腰，把自己的性器往里送了送，“待会儿给你揉。”

 

两个人从沙发滚到卧室，孟鹤堂到后面完全神志不清了，他只会红着眼睛抱着周九良的肩，断了气一样地呻吟，小声地求饶说不要了。周九良搂着他吻他的额头，声音又柔又沙哑，“乖……”他轻声哄孟鹤堂，下身却还是又凶又狠地在后穴里抽插顶弄。

 

最后孟鹤堂一身薄汗，他把脑袋埋在周九良胸膛里，嗫嚅着说必须得去浴室清理一下。

他还没从泪眼婆娑的劲儿里缓过来，整个人都显得特别可怜：“不清理明天要发烧了……”

周九良一把抱起他往主卧的浴室走，一言不发把他洗得干干净净。孟鹤堂意志昏沉地窝在他怀里，周九良把被子给两个人盖好之后，真的开始环着他给他按摩后腰。

温热的手指不轻不重地按压着酸痛的肌肉，孟鹤堂舒服得很快就要睡着了，他迷糊中听到周九良问他，“上次是不是让你难受了？”

他哼了一声，在无意识中进入香甜的梦境。

 

 

孟鹤堂在天快亮的时候醒了一次，天还黑着，柔软干燥的被子里周九良像占领自己的领地一样圈着他。孟鹤堂睡眼朦胧，借着些许渗入的月光地看抱住他的人。周九良闭着眼睛睡得正香，昏暗的光线里脸部线条轮廓依旧清晰。孟鹤堂稍微动了一下，被睡梦中的周九良下意识圈得更紧。

朦胧之中他脑子里全是些乱七八糟的思绪。

他是有过很多床伴，但没哪一个是跟他第二次发生关系的，地点居然是在他家里。

他开始后悔，他不知道怎么解决这个事情——

今天的冲动实在是太不应该。不知道为什么，周九良一吻上来他就开始失去理智了，精虫上脑，酒精误事，荷尔蒙作祟。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛把自己骂了好几遍。

 

他还没想清楚就又困了，有人躺在身边令他觉得格外安心，周九良搂着他又暖和又舒服，脑子里的困顿又席卷而来，孟鹤堂换了个姿势，舒服地把手搭在周九良的腰上又合上眼睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

《良宵谁与共》Part 2

 

1.

要说哪个月的天气最让人舒适，那应该就是四月了。

三月还带着寒气，五月又夹杂燥热，只有四月份，在冬季凌冽的雨雪之后，在夏天热情的炙烤之前，洋洋洒洒留下的全是使人沉醉的温柔。

 

孟鹤堂早上醒来的时候周九良已经起了，他把脸埋进柔软蓬松的枕头里，一想起自己当时的冲动和如今的窘境就有点不愿意面对现实。孟鹤堂磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完去客厅，周九良已经热好早饭了，甚至有准备独自开吃的迹象。

见他出来的时候周九良稍微有点惊讶，他看着孟鹤堂拉开凳子坐下来，忽视了他脸上略显尴尬的表情：“我以为你还得睡一会儿。”周九良把装着小笼包的盘子往孟鹤堂那边推，见他准备夹起一个来咬，又下意识体贴地开口：“才蒸好的，烫。”

 

气氛没有什么不对，甚至还残存着一点温柔。

 

孟鹤堂小心地咬了一口汤包，小巧的汤包破了一个口子，肉的香味混着葱花的咸鲜，都被包了在汤汁里，热气腾腾地散着一股食物诱人的香味。眼看汤汁要从口子里流出来，孟鹤堂连忙吹了两口把包子往嘴里放，还是不小心被热烫的汁水激得轻哼一声。

周九良伸手扯过桌边的餐巾纸递给他，又仔仔细细地偷偷看了半天孟鹤堂到底烫伤没。

“笨死你算了。”周九良歪起嘴角，他眉眼间还是如往常一样沉静无波，只是现在透了一股笑意，话语里还带着些许宠溺。

孟鹤堂没说话，他瞪了周九良一眼，咂了下嘴把包子放下了。周九良把自己碗里晾了很久的包子夹到他碗里：“这个应该不烫了。”

 

 

春雨之后放晴的周末总是使人心旷神怡的。孟鹤堂刷朋友圈，看见好多公司里的小姑娘都趁着春色出游了，晒出的照片里人笑得和花一样娇艳。

 

春意酥怀，可孟鹤堂有点儿蔫。

他觉得自己可太怂了，风流成性的他一夜之后却不知道怎么面对周九良。两个人抬头不见低头见，但是现在两个人的关系在他一时的冲动下处在了一个尴尬的位置，孟鹤堂进退两难，他该怎么跟周九良说，就当无事发生？还是说我喝断片什么都不记得了？

餐桌上两个人十分默契，一点都没提到昨日的事情。周九良买的草莓味小蛋糕还放在冰箱里，午饭的时候周九良把它端出来，让孟鹤堂当饭后甜品吃了。

周九良还是话不多的样子，孟鹤堂舔着软绵香甜的奶油问他要不要尝点，周九良一耸肩，说自己不爱吃甜的。

 

孟鹤堂对着电脑屏幕一筹莫展，反而周九良看起来没有半点困扰。他神色如常，下午出门了一小会儿就回来窝在客厅看电影了。

就像是真的什么都没发生过一样。

而孟鹤堂躲在书房里，打开电脑里的文件强行让自己加了一天的班。

 

他心神不定，效率自然也高不起来，密密麻麻的条款项目看得他有点头晕，坐得太久，腰部传来的酸痛更是让他疲累不已。刚过十点孟鹤堂就开始觉得有点困了，他洗漱完懒散地坐在卧室的小沙发上用iPad回邮件，虽说是周末，自己倒是跟工作文件过了一整天。他不愿意承认是他故意躲着周九良，但他就是实打实地在书房窝了一下午，除了吃饭喝水，就没跟周九良打过照面。

回完最后一封邮件，孟鹤堂稍显烦躁地闭了一会儿眼睛，手指不自觉地摩挲着，仿佛是在整理什么不由言说的思绪。

悬在沙发边缘的脚被碰了一下，他睁开眼，周九良穿着居家服，手里拿着瓶瓶罐罐，正面无表情的盯着他看。

孟鹤堂有点儿迷糊，他不解的发出一阵鼻音：“……嗯？”

周九良朝他努嘴：“去床上趴着。”

孟鹤堂蹙着眉头没动，周九良见他这个样子瞄了一眼他的腰，声音柔下来了点：“你的腰还疼吗？”

脸上传来像是被火烧过的热气，孟鹤堂不好意思地轻咳了一下，一个不字还没说出口，周九良就略显霸道地堵了回去：“你去趴着，”他又重复了一遍，说得十分认真：“我给你按按。”

 

他看孟鹤堂还红着一张圆脸不动，故意往前一步激他：“你不动我就抱你过去了。”

 

 

孟鹤堂趴在床上，睡衣衣摆被周九良撩起来，露出白净纤细的腰肢，和一些昨晚被周九良嘬出来的吻痕。

他把手交叉叠在枕头上，本想偏头看周九良的动作，发现自己再怎么看也看不着，索性不看了，又把手从枕头上放下来，把自己的侧脸埋进去。

周九良的手掌干燥温柔又有力，他五指并拢放在孟鹤堂后腰的位置，从上到下缓慢地揉搓。柔软的掌心带着洋甘菊精油的气味，很快孟鹤堂就放松了，他紧绷着的身体线条柔和下来，他迷迷糊糊地闭着眼睛，被周九良搓热的指尖伺候得十分舒服。孟鹤堂轻哼一声，周九良连忙停下问是不是按重了。

孟鹤堂半张脸都在枕头里，声音闷闷的，听起来倒像是困了。

“没有，”他声音有点儿模糊：“你还会这个呢？”

“下午看教学视频学的。”周九良动作轻了些，又嘱咐：“我按重了的话你跟我说。”

 

那种胸口升腾着热气的感觉又回来了。

腰部的肌肤被温柔地按压着，周九良手心的温度随着摩擦开始变得火热，那温度直接穿透肌肤烧到孟鹤堂的胸口去，胸腔被不知名的热气蒸腾着，在孟鹤堂脑子里冒出一股带着丝丝甜蜜的茫然情绪。

 

他和周九良都没有提起前一天的事情，他自然是不知道周九良怎么想的。

周九良与平常无异的表情动作让孟鹤堂以为他和周九良都在默契地假装什么都没发生，可是，面对周九良突然透露出来的关怀，孟鹤堂开始不确定了。

要不就现在说清楚吧，孟鹤堂抓着枕头角琢磨。他一个人独自生活了很久，虽然在性事上风花雪月了些，但是那些亲密的接触往往都是仅此一次地来自于不同的人，大家就像说好了一样，除了性，不过问其他任何事情，也没有超过界限的亲昵，一夜之后各走各的，再见面的机会少之又少。

但是经过昨天晚上的事情，周九良的一举一动都被孟鹤堂无意识地放大。突然意识到周九良的亲昵让他有点不习惯，但更多的是让他茫然无措。

 

现在就说清楚比较好。孟鹤堂对自己说。

就说以后不会再发生了，咱们还当室友这么相处。

孟鹤堂还在想怎么开口，周九良手上的动作已经停了。他小心翼翼地把孟鹤堂的睡衣放下来，给他盖好被子，又非常自然地去主卧的浴室洗掉掌心还沾着的精油。他回来的时候孟鹤堂爬起来坐在床上，神情疲惫又纠结，周九良甚至都能看到他藏在被子里搓着的手指尖。

 

周九良觉得孟鹤堂纠结着的样子又可怜又好笑，他凑过去，还带着香皂的味道，趁着孟鹤堂思索着的时候揽住他亲了一下他皱着的眉头。

 

孟鹤堂一惊，连忙把手伸出来搭上周九良的手臂，神情警觉地看着对方。

周九良眨了一下眼，又准备凑近亲他的时候被孟鹤堂躲开了。孟鹤堂身子往后退，直到后背撞上床头。

周九良双手撑着床头，弯着腰像是把他箍在怀里一样。

“干嘛不让我亲？”他那股有点霸道又有点幼稚的神态又显现出来了，周九良不容拒绝地凑过来，孟鹤堂无路可退，感觉到对方再次靠近的呼吸，孟鹤堂瞬间慌了，抓住周九良的肩膀把他往外推，发现推不动之后又结巴着开口制止他。

“等、等下，九良……我、我有话跟你说。”

周九良停下动作盯着他，等他把话说完。

“我……”

 

孟鹤堂抬眼就对上了周九良的眼睛。

一瞬间他觉得他脑袋被胶水糊住了，他被圈在属于周九良的领地里，周九良一凑近就带着孟鹤堂已经十分熟悉的气息。

周九良的眉眼在暖黄色的床头灯下显得柔和又认真，他的轮廓还带着年少感，但气息里透出一股稳重。此时此刻他直视着孟鹤堂，眼里还燃着一股属于年轻人的炽热。

孟鹤堂虽然称不上能言巧辩的人，可至少一直是很会说话的。他觉得自己能讲出来的东西有很多，但不知道从哪里开始讲，就像一个毛线团，在斜坡上滚得越来越乱，等它被拿起来的时候，孟鹤堂已经找不到线头在哪里了。

 

他皱起眉头“我”了半天，脑袋里塞满了东西，一片混乱。

孟鹤堂突然觉得很沮丧。升职的压力和工作的繁琐本就让他有些烦躁，如今好像是又多了一个烦恼。周九良像一个定时炸弹，散着暖人的气息却让人摸不透他下一秒的动作。

他累极了，这段时间一直绷着本就紧张的神经，现在有一种再轻轻扯一下就会啪嗒一声断掉的错觉。

孟鹤堂不说话了，他沉默着和周九良对视了两秒，又泄气地垂下脑袋回避周九良的视线。

 

周九良突然笑了，绷着的嘴角翘起来，他动作熟练地侧过头去亲孟鹤堂的脸，发出啵的一声。

“愁个什么劲儿啊，”他露出一口大白牙，笑得灿烂：“好好睡一觉就好了”。

说完他直起身子开始脱身上的衣服，孟鹤堂吓了一大跳，连忙开口阻止他。

他不想让事情更复杂了，今天他没有喝酒，再发生什么他已经没有借口可以找了。

 

可是接下来周九良并没有做出孟鹤堂想象里的那些动作，他钻进被窝里又把还在发懵的孟鹤堂往自己怀里拉。

被再次圈进怀里的时候孟鹤堂在自己都没意识到的瞬间松了一口气。他紧绷的神经居然因为对方的动作而得到了安抚，周九良的靠近，一瞬间让他有一种突然能够平稳呼吸的错觉。

周九良肩背开阔平整，赤裸着的胸膛靠过来让人觉得温暖又舒心。

孟鹤堂被他圈在怀里，犹豫着要不要推开的时候周九良伸手关掉了床头的灯。

周九良又把他拉近，在安静的黑夜里温柔地亲了亲他闭着的眼睛。

“快睡。”他又恢复了少年任性霸道的模样，收紧了手臂轻声嘱咐，“没有什么事值得让你愁成这样。”

 

 

2.

人生来就有一种适应环境的本能，而成年人会被要求在不同的环境里改变自己的行为模式和角色。

孟鹤堂在这件事上做得非常完美。

他可以是踏实上进的员工，也可以是说一不二的主管。他可以是媚色尽显的床伴，也可以是善解人意的朋友。

他好像对于别人的行为动作有一种天然的接纳和承受能力。

 

他在自己都没有意识到的情况下，被动地接受了所有周九良表现出来的温柔。

 

两个人还是没有谈及关于那天晚上的事情，可是相处模式却变了很多。

周九良睡进主卧就再也没出来过了，起初他每天晚上捧着洋甘菊味道的精油给孟鹤堂按腰，洗完手就钻进被窝里搂着孟鹤堂睡觉。孟鹤堂让他回去睡他也只非常任性地回一句我不，然后抱着孟鹤堂不撒手。

孟鹤堂提起的次数多了他还会生闷气，不轻不重地咬一口孟鹤堂圆润的肩头，留下一个牙印。

 

孟鹤堂最后一次提起来的时候周九良还是和往常一样在被窝里亲昵地吻他的眼角眉梢，孟鹤堂动作很轻地把他推开：“我腰不疼了，你回去睡吧。”

周九良估计是困了，手一下又一下轻轻地摩挲着孟鹤堂腰上的肌肤。

他把脑袋蹭进孟鹤堂肩窝里，声音在困意的驱使下带着一股奶味，仔细听还觉得有些委屈。

他不满地嘟囔：“你怎么老赶我走啊……”

 

周九良的呼吸打在孟鹤堂锁骨的位置，他们的胸口隔得很近。孟鹤堂沉默了一会儿，他觉得自己甚至听到了周九良年轻沉稳的心跳声。

他无声地叹了口气，也不再反驳了，更像是默许了周九良的行为。他伸手戳了戳周九良的胸口。

“关灯睡觉吧。”

 

一旦两个有正常生理需求的人开始天天睡在一起，再怎么防都是会出事的。

更何况周九良还处于一个精神旺盛的年纪。

 

一个工作日的晚上，孟鹤堂在卧室整理打印好的文件，周九良还是一如既往地凑过去咬他的脖颈，当孟鹤堂的锁骨被周九良咬住不断舔舐的时候，他才后知后觉的意识到现在阻止已经有点来不及了。

周九良已经把手伸进他的睡衣里了，他的手在孟鹤堂腰窝的地方暧昧地画着圈儿，又顺势往上，摸过熟悉的腰线。孟鹤堂还没来得及洗澡，他身上还残留着一些香水的味道。周九良很沉默又很专注地吻着他，孟鹤堂觉得自己左边锁骨下方的皮肤一紧，肌肤立马随着周九良嘴上的动作显现出一个浅红色的印记。

“别……”孟鹤堂在周九良一个停下的空档出声拒绝，他下意识地把手伸出来，推在周九良的胸口阻止他的再一次进犯。

周九良按住他的一只手想要拉开，再次准备凑过去的时候孟鹤堂把脸别开了。

 

孟鹤堂的手被不轻不重地抓着，他几乎能感觉到他们之间因为身体亲密接触而产生的旖旎的气氛和周九良略显沉重的呼吸。周九良偏过头，又伸手把孟鹤堂别过去的脸正过来，立马就发现对方眉头微皱，嘴角也微微往下撇，一脸的郁结。

 

周九良愣了一下，把抓着孟鹤堂胳膊的手松开了，他以为孟鹤堂是工作压力太大，或者是今天实在太累了。

他觉得有点无力，因为这种时候他不知道该如何安慰对方。

周九良把他们之间的距离拉开：“……不开心啊？”

孟鹤堂动动嘴，嘴角还是向下撇着，没出声儿。

 

他根本没有不开心，他很早就发现自己是喜欢周九良的这些小动作的，只是他不知道怎么去面对这些太过亲密的举动。

孟鹤堂一直躲避的问题此时此刻又被摆在了他脑子里最中央的位置。

 

他这段时间几乎是予取予求地承受，甚至是带着享受意味地接受了周九良所有的亲昵，而当周九良自然地进行到下一步的时候，他却有点犹豫了。那股他自己都琢磨不透的情绪里掺杂着些许的愧疚和自责，有种他不知道该用什么去回应周九良的感觉。

 

栾云平以前很认真地问过孟鹤堂为什么不安定下来，当时孟鹤堂给的回答是，他没遇见能让他安定下来的人，他也不想费时费力的去找一个那样的人，最重要的是，他觉得没必要。

孟鹤堂从来都不觉得自己是会浪费大把时间和精力去谈恋爱的类型。

他单身了很久，他很享受掌握生活中所有细节的感觉，他不愿意掌控别人，也不愿意被别人掌控。

为了避免不必要的麻烦和影响，他连固定的炮友都是拒绝的。

 

就在他耷拉着眉眼思索的空档，周九良突然靠近，结结实实地给了他一个拥抱。

周九良不爱言语，也不会安慰人，此时此刻更不会明白孟鹤堂心里的纠结，他只是觉得面前的人可能会需要一个安慰的拥抱。

 

他的臂膀环过孟鹤堂的腰，搭在孟鹤堂略显单薄的背上。周九良轻轻拍了拍对方的背，又一手向上，爱怜地揉了下孟鹤堂蓬松散乱着的头发。

周九良抱了好一会儿才放开孟鹤堂，他像逗小孩子一样去挑孟鹤堂的下巴，又捏着嗓子软乎乎地问：“有没有好点？”

 

我可能没法避开他了，孟鹤堂突然想。

他喜欢周九良靠近的原因很大一部分是因为和周九良的接触能让他紧绷的神经放松下来。这很奇怪，也很莫名，孟鹤堂不知道为什么。也许是周九良因为比他小而带着的少年感？还是酣畅淋漓的性事带给了他身体的错觉？又或者说，他已经熟悉了周九良的存在和气息？

 

周九良看他还在发愣，又轻轻地抱住了他，还撒娇似的抱着他晃了两下。

“哑巴啦？”

 

如果说最开始拒绝床伴是想避开不必要的麻烦……

孟鹤堂被周九良圈在怀里，周九良的侧脸挨着他，他一偏头就能吻上。

少年蓬勃的活力和略高的体温透过衣服布料传过来，周九良的手又稍微紧了紧，还在抱着他轻轻晃。

但是周九良已经是一个怎么都没法避开的麻烦了……

那……

 

孟鹤堂犹豫了一小会，他伸手搭上周九良的肩膀示意他放开自己。

他抬眼看周九良的时候对方略显担心地望着自己，少年的眼睛亮亮的，眼神里闪着炽热又温暖的光。

周九良的手还放在他肩膀上，安慰性地摩挲着。孟鹤堂突然觉得胸口涌出一阵酥麻的暖意，他在周九良毫无防备的时候主动凑过去主动亲了一下对方的嘴唇。

他眯着眼睛，眸中水光潋滟。

 

孟鹤堂在周九良有些愣神的空档里把他往自己身边拉，像教训小孩子一样地捏了下周九良的耳垂：“我明天早上要开会，不许给我留印子。”

 

 

3.

周五晚上周九良一般会拉着他窝在沙发上看电影。

 

看电影是两个人少有的共同爱好，没事的时候周九良会在电视上随便放一部电影，孟鹤堂最开始会循声过来看看，后来就被电影情节吸引住了。周九良伸手揽着他，天气微凉的晚上随手给他搭一条薄毯，热起来孟鹤堂把毯子蹬掉，露出纤细光滑的小腿，过一会儿周九良又给他盖回去。

 

周九良还是和以前一样不爱闹腾。但和之前不同的是，他对孟鹤堂展现了非常强烈的占有欲和亲近感。

他的占有欲并不满足于留下吻痕了，事实上，他也很少再在孟鹤堂脖子上留下明显的印记，更多的是在两个人相处的时候不容拒绝地去勾孟鹤堂的肩膀，搂他的腰，又或者是抱他的胳膊。

接触的次数多了，孟鹤堂也真的习以为常由着他去，当做是养了一只粘人的大猫。周九良结实的身体带着年轻的体温，实在是比沙发温暖舒适很多，他放心地把自己身体的重量交给周九良，每次他靠过去就被周九良下意识地圈得更紧。

 

周九良早上出门的时候孟鹤堂一般都还在吃早饭，热过的牛奶冒出白色的雾气，刚升腾起来就在空气里消散了。

孟鹤堂在刚醒来的时段里愣神犯困，他捧着牛奶小心翼翼地嘬一口，又嫌烫地放下来看雾气升腾。往往这个时候周九良就会从玄关折回来，情不自禁地在孟鹤堂迷茫着看向他的瞬间偷走一个属于清晨时分的亲吻，然后周九良把餐盘往他面前拉，转身走之前霸道又带点儿嫌弃地嘱咐他：“快吃，你要迟到了。”

 

老人们总说，心动的人，说出来的话是温和的，眼神也是柔软的。

周九良的温柔，被藏在他看向孟鹤堂的时候眉眼间稍显的笑意中，更被他隐淡在他言语间表现不出来的迁就和在意里。

而孟鹤堂不由自主地全盘接受。

 

成年人之所以被称作成年人，不仅仅只是说身体达到了物理的界线，更重要的是心智和行为。

小孩子和成年人是很不一样的。成年人之间有一套独立的、墨守成规的相处条例，在条条框框的约束下，任何的任性和不懂事都不被允许，这点大家心知肚明，毋庸置疑。

但是当一个自诩独立的人开始被当做小孩子一样迁就在意的时候，心里是会荡漾起波澜的。

 

 

四月中旬孟鹤堂的工作进入了短暂的淡季，相比起才入职时的忙碌，适应一段时间之后他得心应手了许多，觉得手上的事情也不如之前的繁杂。

销售部刚入职的小姑娘敲了敲孟鹤堂办公室的门，给他送季度报告。

孟鹤堂接过文件礼貌地回了个笑，他笑得迷人，小姑娘立马红了脸。孟鹤堂见她可爱，打趣着问她，“想什么呢？”

小姑娘愣了一下，笑嘻嘻的回话：“主管，您最近好像变胖了点儿。”

说完她还补上一句，“感觉也比以前开心了。”

孟鹤堂恍惚了一下，笑着摆手让她走了。

空气里弥漫着阳光的味道，闻得孟鹤堂心里发暖。

 

孟鹤堂难得下班早，他开车绕到市中心的菜市场买了些菜，就和很早以前一样，工作不忙的时候下厨开伙，犒劳自己一份大餐。

他做菜细致，选材料也认真，闲起来时候，就算是做碗杂酱面都想找着市场最嫩最脆的那根黄瓜。

孟鹤堂工作忙的时候大多数都是周九良做饭，他有一回实在过意不去想着要不自己洗碗吧，结果一进厨房发现原本干净整洁的厨房乱得像是被野兽袭击过的一样，他硬着头皮收拾了半个多小时，退出来的时候瞪了一眼看电视的周九良，心底发誓自己再也不洗碗了。

 

现在他闲下来一些，倒是他做饭的时间稍微多了起来。

周九良做早饭，他做晚饭，吃完之后周九良去收拾洗碗，然后没事的时候抱着他窝在沙发上看电影。

 

孟鹤堂从来没想过自己这么一个常年混迹于酒吧的人，会被拉着过这么一段平淡闲适的生活。

 

 

张云雷的酒吧终于开始动工装修了，闲了好几年的人突然忙起来。浑身上下都透着股不要命的劲儿。他天天在朋友圈更新进度，今天又发了一张自己和酒吧新墙纸的合影。孟鹤堂被周九良揽着窝在沙发里，他瞄一眼电影，漫不经心地用手指滑动手机屏幕，给张云雷最新的朋友圈点了个赞。

很快张云雷的微信消息就跳出来了。

小辫儿：小哥哥！你来当监工吗？？

周九良注意到他这边儿的动静了，默不作声地挑起了一边的眉毛。

孟鹤堂打字：不去，说好开业第一天再去的。

张云雷不依不饶：你就当来看我呗，我可惨了，都没人帮忙。

孟鹤堂继续打字：不想动弹

小辫儿：我请你喝酒！

孟鹤堂：……

小辫儿：[抱住]

小辫儿：[bobo]

小辫儿：[试图撒娇]

小辫儿：[强势耍赖]

小辫儿：[勾引]

一连串的微信提示音引得周九良一边眉毛翘得更高了，他不耐烦地动了一下，眼睛斜视着盯着孟鹤堂那边看，强忍住凑过去的冲动。

孟鹤堂忍无可忍：……你一天到晚哪儿来这么多表情包！

小辫儿：周末来帮我吧！！装修弄得我要烦死啦！！！

 

孟鹤堂收起手机抬头的一瞬间周九良刚好掐准时机把头转回去，假装成一幅正在认真看电影的样子。孟鹤堂看着他绷紧的侧脸、想问又憋着的样子觉得可爱极了，伸腿蹬了他一下：“我朋友叫我去帮忙，乱想什么呢。”

周九良一扬眉算是表示听到了，又伸手把电视音量调高了一点儿。

 

 

4.

孟鹤堂很快就大致摸清楚了周九良的脾性，周九良也摸清楚了他的。

他之前的比喻打得没错儿，周九良是真的很像一个定时炸弹。没事儿的时候特别安静，突然干个什么事儿倒是会让人吓一跳。

不过孟鹤堂很快就习惯了周九良在身边的感觉，也放任对方对自己的占有欲。

因为他很放心，他觉得周九良不会做伤害他的事情。

 

四月的最后一星期周九良突然开始忙了起来，有打不完的电话和做不完的工作，用他自己的话来说就是加班加到对电脑屏幕都要过敏了。

说这话的时候孟鹤堂穿着墨绿色的背心在喝粥，他把碗放下，笑着打趣：“实习生有什么好忙的？”

周九良没搭腔，夹了一块酱黄瓜。

孟鹤堂自己眨着眼睛想了会儿就笑得更开心了：“也对，不压榨你们这些实习生压榨谁去。”

“你这小身板你能压榨谁？”周九良一挑眉。

孟鹤堂把碗筷放下，拍拍自己露出的胳膊：“小朋友，咱这肌肉块儿练得可精着呢。”他自己说得美滋滋的，继续道：“哥哥平时都让着你呢，不跟你计较。”

周九良头也没抬，继续喝粥：“精干形容的就是你啊。”

孟鹤堂没听出来他话里有话，一边嚼蘸酱菜一边继续美着：“这话我倒还爱听。”

周九良喝完碗里的粥，撑着头看孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂一抬眼就看见对方憋着一脸的蔫坏，周九良歪起嘴巴笑了一下：“你这个人，”他重复了一边，这次加了重音：“经干啊。”

 

张云雷周五晚上威逼利诱让孟鹤堂周六去给他当监工，顺带让孟鹤堂欣赏一下装修出来的半成品。孟鹤堂也闲着没事儿干，刚好月底手里的任务也完成得差不多了，就问了地址答应了，说周六下午去。

 

周六早晨孟鹤堂在厨房炖了一锅南瓜绿豆汤，天气越来越燥热，他打算煮点清凉消暑的汤囤在冰箱里每天喝。他刚把南瓜切好块放炖锅里面，周九良就揉着眼睛从后面蹭过来抱他。

 

周九良光着膀子，把头斜靠在孟鹤堂肩上嗅他的味道，一双手毫不客气地撩开他的家居服，饶有技巧地抚摸着孟鹤堂的腰身。

 

孟鹤堂拿着勺子搅了搅汤，就这么一个没理他的空档，周九良已经把手伸到他胸口了，孟鹤堂下意识地往后一躲，直接就撞进周九良赤裸的胸膛。

周九良一手锢住他的腰不让他乱动，一手直接摸他的乳尖，捏住柔嫩的部位，一阵轻捻慢挑，舒爽的酥麻感顺着乳尖传到孟鹤堂脑袋里，他差点没忍住呻吟出声，把汤勺放下想把周九良的手拉下来，脖子却传来周九良啃咬的触碰。

“炖汤呢……”他试着掰他腰上的手。

周九良不依不饶，才起床的声音透着一股奶味儿，黏着他又咬又嘬：“我不管。”

孟鹤堂把锅盖盖好，周九良已经开始扒拉他的裤子了。他穿着宽松的大短裤，周九良随便一拽裤子就往下跑，他下身紧紧贴着孟鹤堂圆润的臀，时不时还暧昧地顶一下。

孟鹤堂已经开始轻喘了，这一段时间下来周九良甚至比他自己还了解他的身体，随随便便就能挑起他的欲望。孟鹤堂琢磨着看这个架势周九良是肯定不会放过他，他又留着神看了一下火候，才放松地仰头靠在周九良怀里享受周九良点火一样的抚摸。

周九良扯着他把他往卧室推，衣服裤子掉了一地，等真的被扑倒的时候孟鹤堂已经差不多浑身赤裸了，只剩内裤在大腿上挂着。

 

周九良脑门蹭着他额前的碎发，压着他模糊地表白：“我喜欢你身上的味道。”

他们刚换了一床新的被子，干净的被套被洗过晒过，还残留着一些四月初夏阳光的气息。孟鹤堂仰起脖子承受周九良落在他脖子上的吻，在阳光直射的日间沉湎进像是梦境一样温柔的亲昵里。

 

 

张云雷的酒吧开在离市中心很近的一条街上，那一片都是年轻人喜欢去的地方，怪不得张云雷门面找了很久，孟鹤堂想，能定在这样好的地段实在是很不容易了。

孟鹤堂推开门的时候张云雷正在指挥人把一卷墨绿色的烫金印花壁纸往墙上贴，地板还没来得及铺地砖，水泥地一踩上去就有明显的脚步声。

张云雷穿着一件特别素的T恤，把刘海扎成一个小揪揪，一回头看见孟鹤堂就笑得眼睛都眯起来了。

“怎么样~”他邀功一样地把手搭在孟鹤堂肩膀上，“这装修风格喜欢不？”

 

其实这店面租下来的时候就已经很完整了，大多数的工作只是软装而已，并不复杂，再加上张云雷玩命儿地忙上忙下，现在酒吧的大概风格已经能看得七七八八了。

“估计再过几个月你就可以过来喝开业酒了。”张云雷一歪头，碰了一下孟鹤堂的脑袋。

“张老板，”孟鹤堂把他的脑袋顶回去，“现在就开始招揽客人了哦，你到时候还上去唱歌吗？”

张云雷眯起眼睛像是很认真的想了想，回答道：“我就不唱了吧，万一有客人看上我怎么办？”他看孟鹤堂在嫌弃地撇嘴，声音又大了点儿：“你撇什么嘴啊，你看看咱这条件？”

他还没再说几句就被人打断了，吧台后面出来一个留着莫西干头的小眼睛男人，操着一口京腔：“您能不能歇歇，一天净听您在这儿闹腾了。”他手里拿着两瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的小瓶果酒，细心地把瓶盖撬开了再递给孟鹤堂和张云雷，又说：“我觉着今儿下午能把壁纸全部搞定，待会儿装吧台柜的人也来了，完事儿咱就可以准备着开始铺地板了。”

张云雷喝一口果酒胡乱地应了，又把孟鹤堂拉到一边儿去聊天。

 

孟鹤堂拿眼神示意，又八卦地压低声音问张云雷：“那谁啊？”

张云雷准备糊弄过去，他又喝了一口果酒：“没谁。”

孟鹤堂不说话了，这么明显的猫腻他要都看不出来他就是傻子了。张云雷不言语他就死盯着张云雷看，看得张云雷浑身不自在。

“来搞装修的，行了吧！”他被孟鹤堂的眼神逼得有点儿无奈，开始随便胡诌。

我信你个鬼。孟鹤堂在心里吐槽了一下，看他有点儿不耐烦也没继续追问下去。

 

 

5.

一下午孟鹤堂也没帮上什么忙，只是帮着贴了下墙纸，量了下吧台尺寸，张云雷更是当了一下午十指不沾阳春水的甩手掌柜，什么事情都推给杨九郎做了，对方也不恼，乐呵呵的全包揽了，孟鹤堂看他一张脸上就写着一个大写加粗的宠字。

快结束的时候杨九郎接了个电话，急匆匆地要走，还不忘把事情仔仔细细地跟张云雷交代一遍，他走到门口穿好外套，还伸手轻轻拍了一下张云雷的脸颊：“辫儿，我走了啊。”

张云雷没反抗，任杨九郎摸了会儿才把他往外推，特别嫌弃地赶他：“快走吧快走吧，再见不送。”

 

他一回头就看见孟鹤堂玩味的眼神，张云雷稍微有点儿不好意思，把手机往他面前放：“晚上想吃什么，说好请你喝酒的。”

 

两个人吃了顿烤肉，又转去一家清吧喝了点酒。

张云雷在清吧吉他手细腻地拨弦儿的时候说孟鹤堂整个人状态有点儿不一样了。他眼睛毒，直截了当地评价孟鹤堂：“最近应该过得挺滋润的。”

孟鹤堂一皱眉，觉得这话有点儿熟悉。

“小哥哥你可太过分了，”他托着腮帮子，“谈恋爱都不跟我说，我可伤心死了。”

“我没……”孟鹤堂还没来得及反驳，马上就反应过来了：“你谈恋爱跟我说了吗你，还套我话呢，小混蛋。”

张云雷眯起眼睛笑起来，像只狐狸一样狡黠。

“真没谈恋爱哦？”他眨着眼，“我才不信。”

 

十一点过的时候周九良给孟鹤堂发了好几条消息，问他什么时候回家。

孟鹤堂看见消息了，他把手机反扣过来暂时没回，过了一会儿翻开手机居然看见了好几个周九良的未接来电。

他被五六个未接来电吓着了，周九良很少给他打电话，更别说一次性打这么多个，他下意识以为出什么事情了。

刚好周九良的又一个电话打进来，孟鹤堂立马接起来。

“怎么了？”他有点儿着急，坐在他对面的张云雷机敏又好奇地被他吸引住了视线。

“你什么时候回来？”周九良的声音说不出有什么不一样，让孟鹤堂松了口气。

他用口型问张云雷几点了，张云雷回他十一点半。

“应该马上了吧，问这个干嘛？”

“你在哪儿，我来接你。”

孟鹤堂简直有点儿受宠若惊，他皱着眉想了一下：“我打个车就回来了……”

“发个定位，我现在过来接你。”周九良根本不给他拒绝的机会，说完就直接把电话挂了。

孟鹤堂听着忙音愣了好一会儿，又打开微信乖乖的发了一个定位，边发边心想这个人也有点儿太霸道了吧。

 

张云雷早就听出端倪了，他调笑着开口：“有人接哦？羡慕死我了。”

“去你的，”孟鹤堂在桌下轻轻踹他一脚，“让下午那个小眼睛的来接你，来我帮你打电话。”

张云雷马上就收起笑了，他一撇嘴，很不满的样子：“下次再也不找你玩了。”

 

 

孟鹤堂和张云雷在门口聊着天等了一会儿，没一会儿周九良就到了。

周九良把车停在街对面，孟鹤堂道了个别就过街上车了。

他很少在私事上被人专门开车接过，他虽然不明白周九良这么突然的举动是为什么，但是他觉得莫名地有一种被关照着的开心。

即使这种关照他觉得他并不是十分需要。

 

周九良脸色不是很好，孟鹤堂一上车就发现了，他也没有多问什么，回家一接触到熟悉的环境他就觉得有点儿累，脱下鞋就直接去卧室换衣服了。

 

孟鹤堂换完衣服出来没在客厅看到周九良，倒是一眼就瞄见了茶几上摆着一个很大的草莓双层蛋糕，上面插着几根还没来得及点燃的蜡烛。

他突然一下就明白了周九良为什么一反常态地给他打了好几个电话，也明白了周九良为什么坚持要来接他。

因为马上就晚上十二点了。

过了十二点，就是他自己都已经忘得差不多的生日。

 

孟鹤堂觉得自己眼睛有点儿热。

 

 

周九良在阳台上抽烟，他靠着阳台的栏杆，在寂静的黑夜里吐出一条笔直的烟线。

他还没抽两口孟鹤堂就过来了，他一靠近周九良就开始皱眉，孟鹤堂会抽烟，但是没有瘾，只是交际应酬的时候难免会在大家散烟的时候抽一两根。

他不太喜欢烟味，他还没来得及开口周九良就把烟掐了。

周九良把还剩很长一截的烟头丢进阳台的垃圾桶里。

 

阳台上摆放着的好几盆兰草在初夏的夜晚散着香气，混着周九良刚刚抽过烟的味道，反倒是显得特别许多。

周九良把嘴抿成一个一字，他不说话，也不去看孟鹤堂，只是靠着栏杆，表情有点失落，又有点气愤。

他其实并不在意孟鹤堂今天下午没和他待在一块，也不介意孟鹤堂在外面喝酒到很晚。他订蛋糕点蜡烛也只是想给他一个老套的惊喜而已。

他在意的是，他在把车停好的空档抬头往对街看，他清楚地看见张云雷从后面搂住孟鹤堂，偏过头吻住了孟鹤堂的左脸。

 

他不想承认，但是他心里就是在冒着酸不拉几的泡泡。

 

孟鹤堂看他耷拉着脸，走过去站到他旁边，撞一下对方的肩膀。

“十二点过了，你不准备说点什么吗，蛋糕都给我买好了。”

周九良不回答，他沉默的表情看起来像是更生气了。

孟鹤堂好笑地去拍他的脸，问他想什么呢。

“我看见他亲你了。”

周九良答非所问，这句话被他说得愤愤不平，孟鹤堂简直都能闻到他话里的一股酸味。

 

孟鹤堂忍不住发笑，他从没见过吃醋的周九良，板着脸又凶又委屈，和动物世界里边儿护食的小豹子没什么太大的区别。

周九良见他笑就更生气了，他抓住孟鹤堂的肩一口就咬了下去。

 

孟鹤堂肩上一疼，嘶地一声叫出来。他伸手去拍了一下周九良埋在他肩上的脑袋。

周九良不情不愿地抬起头想亲他，被孟鹤堂躲开了。

 

柔和的月光下他圆润的肩头明晃晃地显着一个不深不浅的牙印，还泛着些白。

以前周九良都是像小猫崽一样轻轻咬一下，然后再安抚性地吮吸几口。他很懂得分寸，不舍得真的把孟鹤堂咬疼了，所以孟鹤堂也纵容他，对他又啃又咬的行为没有过多的制止。但是今天他简直算得上是发了狠，照着孟鹤堂的肩膀就是一口，咬得孟鹤堂猝不及防。

孟鹤堂很快明白过来周九良是在表达他的怒气。他无奈地把周九良推开，准备回到客厅在更加明亮的灯源下面去检查一下。

他还没走出半步就被周九良抱住了。

 

周九良的声音又奶又委屈，初夏的吹着风的夜晚，他的声音却像是裹着一层冬季清晨的露水。

“你为什么让他亲你？”

 

孟鹤堂耐心地解释：“那是我好朋友……”他任周九良抱着，又多解释了一句：“小辫儿人家有男朋友……关系好就亲亲呗……怎么了。”

他也不知道他自己解释得这么清楚是为了什么，周九良抱着他不说话，他也不知道该再说些什么了。

 

“你……”孟鹤堂肩头还隐隐地传来些许痛感，他半是无奈半是责怪地想抽出身仔细看一下自己的肩膀，被周九良很霸道地拒绝了。

“你咬的这个印儿哦……是不是要给我留个印记什么的？投胎了靠这个相认？下辈子还来祸祸我？”

他是不相信前世今生的话的，但是周九良情绪不太好，孟鹤堂也只是想开个玩笑缓解一下气氛而已。

周九良把脑袋放在孟鹤堂肩上刚被咬过的地方，在昏沉的夜色里放肆地嗅着孟鹤堂身上的味道。

 

他的声音闷闷的，但是很稳很低沉，开口的每一个字都染上了浓重的夜色。

“不用下辈子，”孟鹤堂听见周九良说，一字一句清晰无比：“上辈子我就留好了，这辈子就得来祸祸你。”

 

孟鹤堂偏过头去看周九良，周九良也恰好抬起头看他。

少年的轮廓不知在什么时候英朗利落起来，猫唇被他抿成一个起伏着的线条，仿佛带着什么不由言说又即将吐露出口的感情。

孟鹤堂张了下嘴，愣了半晌也没说出什么话来。

周九良就那么认真地看着他。阳台上兰草的香气在夜色里浓重起来，一阵初夏的暖吹过，孟鹤堂竟在风里闻到了蜜糖融化的味道。

 

在他生日凌晨的夜里，孟鹤堂恍惚觉得心里的某些东西被略显灼热的夏风吹起来了。

 

 

 

《良宵谁与共》Part 3

 

1.

孟鹤堂一直把周九良当成一个可靠的成年人来看。

其实也没错，周九良虽然年纪比他小，有时候多多少少会犯点小坏，但是大多数时候的确稳重又踏实。但孟鹤堂没想到周九良在吃醋这种小事上却充分发挥了小孩子的任性，一吃起飞醋根本不讲道理。

 

生日的凌晨孟鹤堂乖乖地点好蜡烛许了愿。他早就戒掉吃生日蛋糕的习惯了，也很久没有像小孩子一样闭上眼睛许愿吹蜡烛了，但是那天的他心跳得特别厉害，就好像回到了上大学的时候。他看着摇曳的烛光，有一种年少时激动又热切的灵魂重新回到了他身体里的错觉。

他切蛋糕的时候周九良及时地给他递了盘子。周九良好像还在对那个吻耿耿于怀，浑身都冒着傻里傻气的醋味儿。

孟鹤堂递给周九良一块蛋糕，周九良推开了，孟鹤堂又坚持递给他，周九良皱着一张脸：“不爱吃奶油，太腻了。”说完把盘子放回去，又添了一句：“我看你吃就好了。”

他坐在沙发上，语气还是淡淡的样子，但是看向孟鹤堂的眼神里却不自觉地夹杂着点委屈。

又可怜又可爱。

 

孟鹤堂含了一块奶油从沙发边爬过去，他把周九良摁在沙发上坐好，然后自己一把跨坐在周九良的腿上。

他心里的警铃一直没停下过，在周九良靠近的时候，亲他的时候，温柔地按着他的腰和喘息着进入他的时候，孟鹤堂脑子里那根神经都会不由自主地绷紧，心头摇起警铃。

那略显刺耳的铃音提醒他，你不能陷进去，你得停下来。

但是周九良温柔舒适的气息像一团水雾，把他温柔地笼罩在缭绕的云雾里，不容置疑地侵入他的身体掩上他的双耳，警铃的声音渐渐被掩盖掉，随之而来的只是他自己变调的喘息。

孟鹤堂在这样的来来回回中折磨着自己脆弱的神经。

 

飘着兰草香气的初夏凌晨，孟鹤堂第一次主动关掉了心里的警铃。他在自己又年长一岁的夜晚里只想放纵一次，做点他本不该做、不适合做、理智情况下绝不会做的事情。

他自觉自愿，甚至是有点迫不及待地攀上周九良的肩膀，在对方略显诧异的眼光里跟他交换了一个奶油味的甜腻的亲吻。

 

奶油在嘴唇接触的瞬间被温度融化，周九良还愣着，但孟鹤堂按住了他的脑袋，让他根本没地儿躲开。孟鹤堂的舌尖带着草莓蛋糕的香甜，霸道地闯入他的口腔，在他嘴里搅弄着。

孟鹤堂的这个吻带着超乎往常的热情，他在周九良的口腔里肆意地舔舐着，还非常挑逗地抬起屁股蹭了一下周九良的下身。

两个人的唇齿间被奶油弄得有些粘腻，周九良没想到孟鹤堂会突然过来亲他，还亲得这么热烈，当他回过神准备回应的时候孟鹤堂却主动结束了这个吻。他小声喘着气，双唇湿漉漉的。

 

这回换孟鹤堂不高兴了，他捏了一把周九良腰上的肉，语调里全是不满：“我在亲你呢，你能不能认真点……”

 

周九良把孟鹤堂的背心下摆卷上去，露出自己早已经熟悉的腰线和白净的胸膛。

他面对平日里的孟鹤堂都有撒不完的情欲和烧不尽的欲望，更别提孟鹤堂难得这么主动地撩他。他的手伸到孟鹤堂胸口去逗弄那两颗小肉球，在对方喘息的时候含住孟鹤堂的嘴唇，嘟囔：“以后不许让他亲你……”

孟鹤堂含糊地唔了一声，周九良嫌他答应得敷衍，加重语气继续要求：“……别人也不行！”

 

周九良靠在沙发上，孟鹤堂的裤子已经被扒光了，只剩下一件背心，被卷在胸口的位置。他一下又一下地在周九良的胯间扭动着自己的腰，一张圆脸上全是情欲的潮红，他半眯着眼睛，嘴巴止不住地流露出呻吟。周九良把他的臀瓣往两边拉，好让性器进入的时候更顺畅一点，他坏心地不停调整着自己的角度，他清楚地知道哪些位置能让孟鹤堂感受到蹭蹭往上窜的快感和更加强烈的刺激。

每一次戳到孟鹤堂兴奋的那个点的时候，周九良就会看着对方的腰软下来，看孟鹤堂忍不住地大声呻吟，看他继而又咬住他自己的下唇，试图把呻吟的欲望压下去。

 

孟鹤堂自己停下来的时候周九良就会用力地往上顶，孟鹤堂控制不住地浪叫出声儿，胸膛不自觉地挺起来，瘦削的肩膀因为被深顶的动作而放松展开，形成一个优美又诱人的弧度。

周九良一边发狠地顶一边教训他，几乎是得寸进尺，对他约法三章。

不许被人亲，不许不回他消息，不许出去乱勾搭。

孟鹤堂在意乱情迷里哭笑不得，他没有预料到周九良是个醋坛子，还是又霸道又任性的那种。他根本没有故意不回消息，更没有想过出去乱勾搭，张云雷亲吻他的脸颊也只是单纯的亲昵而已。

孟鹤堂被动地承受着周九良汹涌的进犯，一双眼睛水汽氤氲，委屈又迷糊地把周九良所有的要求就应下来了。

他答应之后周九良温柔地吻了他的脸，又说了一句生日快乐。

 

 

2.

孟鹤堂住的小区门口种着一整片的栀子花，花枝被修剪得整齐平整，远远看过去像一片矮小的灌木丛。

 

周九良趁着五月短暂的假期回了一趟B市。他本来不太想回，但是接到电话说家里老人病了，便立马买了最早的机票，假期一大早就准备往B市赶。

他起床的时候孟鹤堂还迷迷糊糊地窝在被窝里，周九良提着个小包准备走，看他醒了过来给他掖了掖被角，嘱咐他冰箱里还有打包回来的生煎，记得吃了。

“几点了……？”孟鹤堂坐起来睡眼惺忪地打了一个哈欠。

周九良把自己的外套从衣架上拿下来穿上：“才六点，你继续睡。”

听完这话孟鹤堂又缩回被子里，侧过身去问周九良：“你来得及吗，要不要我开车送你？”

“不用。”周九良面无波澜地检查完所有该带的东西，打开手机叫了辆车。他一回头就看见孟鹤堂裹着被子，只露出一个脑袋，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛看着自己。

他折回去亲了一下缩成一团的人：“我走了，别忘记吃生煎。”

孟鹤堂小声地嗯了一声，紧了紧抓着被子的那只手。

 

栾云平趁着假期出国玩去了，孟鹤堂本来想约他吃饭，结果对方直接甩给他一张马上飞澳洲的航班照片。

孟鹤堂一撇嘴，一个电话打过去：“怎么，去抓澳洲大龙虾啊？”

电话里栾云平的声音还是一如既往的淡定，“对龙虾很执着的那个人好像不是我吧。”

话说到一半电话里模糊的传来另一个人的声音：“你在这儿待着等我，我去办托运。”

孟鹤堂嘴撇得更厉害了：“怎么打个电话还能被喂狗粮啊？”

栾云平把行李箱递给高峰，面不改色地继续讲电话：“狗粮好吃吗？”他接着怼：“好吃你就多吃点，反正我也不拦着。”

手机突然震了一下，孟鹤堂从耳朵边拿下来看，是周九良发来的一条消息，很简单地说了一句下飞机了。

孟鹤堂把手机拿起来继续和栾云平讲电话：“回来必须请我吃大龙虾，”他顿了一下，像是想到了别的什么，语气软了下来，哼了一声：“我才不吃狗粮”。

 

 

五月的空气柔软又湿润，夕阳给天边的云彩镀上了一层粉橘色，映得孟鹤堂的脸都染上一抹玫瑰色。

天色渐渐暗了下来，街边的霓虹开始闪烁，人群依旧热闹，来来往往的车在夜色里闪着灯，逐渐汇成一道道灯流。

孟鹤堂提着一袋食材从超市往家走，趁着放假，心情也不错，他准备回家做道松鼠鱼。

走到小区门口的时候他敏锐地发现四季常绿的花坛里冒出了一点点白色的花苞，有几个已经展开了，露出淡黄色的花蕊。清甜的香气和湿润的空气缠绕在一起，孟鹤堂凑近了点，花丛才被浇过水，看起来湿漉漉的。安静的傍晚里，花骨朵像是裹着浓重的露水，反倒给孟鹤堂一种现在还是日出前的清晨的错觉。

 

周九良下飞机后就再没给他发过消息，虽然平时周九良也不怎么喜欢跟他在微信上闲聊，但是孟鹤堂看着自己安静的手机，还是控制不住地期盼着屏幕什么时候能亮起来。

孟鹤堂把鲤鱼改好花刀后放在盆里腌，电视里放着新闻联播的声音，他站在厨房看着盆里被切得开花的鱼愣神。

 

不大的房间突然少了另一个的气息，这让孟鹤堂多少有些不习惯。

他盯着厨房料理台的边缘发呆，突然间很想给周九良发消息。

他想说，你今天早上出门的时候注意到了吗，小区门口的栀子花开了。

他想说，今天晚上的晚霞特别好看，可惜我两只手都提着袋子，没法空出手拍照。

他还想说，你喜欢吃松鼠鱼吗，我好久没做了，今天改刀差点切到手指。

他控制不住地想和周九良分享这一天里所有的细节，告诉他一切无关紧要的小事。

 

最后他拍了一张松鼠鱼的照片发给周九良。炸好的鱼肉金黄酥脆，裹着酸甜的酱汁，透露出一股鲜艳的红色。

周九良很快就回消息了，还是一如往常的简洁：把我都看馋了。

 

 

3.

周九良刚回来没几天孟鹤堂就接了个新项目。

他能有现在这样的地位，从来不是因为什么背景。他没有留学镀过金，也没有权高位重的父母，更没有所谓的靠山和捷径，他只有用不完的那股劲头和纯粹又坚定的内心。孟鹤堂对于成功和地位是渴求的，但是他看得很清楚，一点也不急躁张狂，地位越高反而越谦逊起来。

所以上司才看重他，让他参与这次的投资项目，还放心地把很重要的部分交给他去做。

孟鹤堂开始跟进初次投资谈判，不仅有开不完的会，看不完的条款，有时候还不得不去参加酒席，做一些必要的交际应酬。

 

他在酒桌上往往会被灌得特别醉，他酒量不差，但是平时白酒喝得少。白酒不比红酒来得那么柔和，辛辣的酒水喝进去，整个胃都搅在一起，喝多了脑袋又晕又重，踩在水泥地上都觉得是软的。

快结束了的时候孟鹤堂就会借口去卫生间，在自己还没完全断片之前给周九良打电话，声音拖得长长的，还带着软软糯糯的尾音：“九良……”他打个酒嗝儿，“能不能来接我……我……”

他顿了一下，靠着饭店冰凉的大理石墙砖闭上眼睛：“……我喝多了……”

周九良听了一皱眉毛，准备立马起身穿外套，他的声音很低很稳：“发个定位，我马上过来。”

 

 

孟鹤堂以为周九良对他所表现出来的热忱，都是起源于性。周九良从来没对他说过爱这个字，他也不让自己去想，心安理得地把一切内心深处的不安都屏蔽掉了，简单地把彼此的关系归到自己也说不清的那一档。

周九良是很喜欢亲近他的，年轻人好像总有用不完的精神和力气，每次周九良半眯着眼睛抱过来的时候如果把脑袋埋在他颈间哼唧一声，又不轻不重地轻咬一口，孟鹤堂就知道他想干什么了。

周九良有时候会做很幼稚的举动，甚至会非常任性，但是在性事上他从来不会强迫孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂说累他就真的会沉默着停下动作，亲亲对方的脸说，那就睡觉吧。

 

孟鹤堂曾经一两次地思考过自己未来伴侣的样子。他一直觉得自己会在某个时间点和一个与他年纪相仿、经历相似的人在一起，他从未想过自己会被充满少年气的男孩所吸引。他自己心里明白，他无法拒绝周九良身上的那种年轻的行动力，他也非常清楚自己有多喜欢周九良看向他的时候眼里炽热又温暖的光。

 

他忙工作的时候周九良从不打搅他，喝得醉醺醺回家周九良也从不嫌弃他。把他放倒在床上的时候孟鹤堂偶尔会从迷糊中短暂地回过神来，他茫然地看着周九良拍他的脸问他要不要喝点醒酒茶。孟鹤堂嘟起嘴巴试图理解他话的意思，反应半天后弯起嘴角笑，去攀周九良的肩膀说醉话：“……你好像我家的保姆哦……我是不是得给你开工资？”

 

 

通常周五的晚上周九良还是会在家里看电影，有时候孟鹤堂也会按时下班，吃过晚饭后窝在沙发里看周九良挑的电影，顺便手里还抓着一包零食。

周九良总是能读懂他的微表情，他好像是打开了什么神奇的机关，总能从孟鹤堂不易察觉的神态里面看出来他的不开心。

 

一天晚上周九良习惯性地把薄毯展开，转过头问孟鹤堂：“不高兴啊？”

孟鹤堂往嘴里送零食的手顿了一下，公司谈判进行到现在已经被拖得有点长了，他怕再拖下去就要错过最佳投资时间点了。

这些工作上的事情他当然不会对周九良讲，他皱了下眉头：“没有啊？”

周九良一耸肩，解释道：“你今天看上去心情不好。”

孟鹤堂不说，他也不开口追问下去，只是假装不经意地、一言不发地选了一部评分很高的喜剧电影，在孟鹤堂被电影情节逗得笑到肩膀颤个不停时候凑近去看他的脸，然后他自己也眯眼睛笑起来，露出一对酒窝。

 

只是大多数时候孟鹤堂都在加班或者应酬，往往电影演到一半的时候孟鹤堂的电话就会打过来，嘟囔着让周九良去接他。

最开始的电话像是无奈的求助，后来就开始带着撒娇的意味了。孟鹤堂说不明白那种感觉，他上车后歪头看着周九良开车时候的感觉，就和自己喝得快失去意识的时候，踩在地砖上的感觉一样。他踩着一块巨大的棉花糖，闻着棉花糖散着的那股回味无穷的香甜，小心翼翼地挪动着脚步，好像一不小心就会陷进去。

 

孟鹤堂在醉醺醺的时候突然一瞬间意识到，他已经深陷进去了。

陷进不存在的棉花糖里，陷进周九良看向他的夏夜里。

 

 

4.

周九良对孟鹤堂的占有欲会在特定的时间段把他自己变成一个醋精，而张云雷的名字就是启动开关的那个最有效的按钮。

孟鹤堂实在是哭笑不得，他感觉周九良直接把张云雷默认成了他的情敌，或者是类似关系的那类人。他一直试图向周九良解释，在他面前增多提起张云雷的次数，本意是打消周九良错误的念头，结果好像适得其反，周九良现在一听他提起这个话题就啃他锁骨，或者直接堵他嘴巴，恨不得让孟鹤堂每次去见张云雷的时候都带着自己的印记。

 

不过两个人见面的机会少之又少。孟鹤堂忙，张云雷也忙，现在他的朋友圈都不更新了，孟鹤堂周末找他聊天他都半天才回，一开口整个人都病恹恹的：我累死了……

孟鹤堂回他：找那个小眼睛的朋友帮帮你呗，我看上回人家挺上心的

小辫儿：……换一个话题我们还是朋友

 

孟鹤堂都能想象张云雷吃瘪的表情，他抿起嘴乐了半天，又切换手机界面回了好几封工作邮件。

“嗖”的一声，邮件发送成功。孟鹤堂把手机放在客厅桌子上去洗澡，出来的时候看见周九良一脸铁青地正要把他的手机放回去，与此同时手机微信提示音还在不停地响着。

一见他出来周九良脸色更不好了，他绷着一张脸，气鼓鼓地把手机塞到孟鹤堂手里：“我还以为你们公司的找你有急事儿呢，呵呵。”他冷笑一声，自己转身去厨房洗碗。

 

孟鹤堂一脸懵地打开手机，差点被气得半死。张云雷的消息铺天盖地，还在以每秒一条的速度更新刷屏。

小辫儿：我好烦啊！

小辫儿：装修怎么就能这么忙呢？？

小辫儿：[愁]

小辫儿：我什么都得看着！！昨天那大哥桌子都给我送错了你敢信？？

小辫儿：哎哟，可气死我了

小辫儿：[超级不高兴]

小辫儿：……你是不是最近也挺忙的？

小辫儿：约吗小哥哥

小辫儿：帅气小辫儿，在线约炮？

小辫儿：[调皮]

小辫儿：约吗小哥哥

小辫儿：我可喜欢跟你一起聊天了

小辫儿：来找我玩儿吧！！！

小辫儿：约吗

小辫儿：约吗！

小辫儿：约吧！

小辫儿：约吧！！

小辫儿：……你人呢？？

 

孟鹤堂：……别发了我手机都要被你搞卡了！

 

 

孟鹤堂窝成一团在沙发上看电视，他一边看电视一边往厨房里偷瞄，周九良把厨房收拾干净，又把剩饭剩菜放进冰箱才过来，面无表情地坐到沙发的另外一头。

孟鹤堂看着周九良神情严肃的侧脸琢磨着怎么办，周九良很明显就是生气了，孟鹤堂用脚指头都能猜到他为什么生气。孟鹤堂一边瞟周九良一边想，要是真的把他惹急了自己还不知道得遭多大罪，小朋友闹脾气必须得哄哄。

周九良拿着遥控器也不换台也不说话，客厅里就只有电视广告的声音。

 

“离我那么远干什么？”孟鹤堂伸腿轻轻蹬了他一下。

周九良头都没偏一下：“我怕伤着你。”

孟鹤堂叹了口气：“你坐过来，”他不知疲倦地用脚指头蹬周九良的大腿，不留痕迹地卖惨：“让我靠会儿，我头疼。”

 

周九良不吭声，他站起来走到孟鹤堂身边儿坐下，孟鹤堂立马凑过去靠在他肩膀上。电视里在推销一个新口味的果汁，也不知道哪儿这么吸引人，周九良就故意只盯着广告看，孟鹤堂靠着他他都一言不发，只留给对方一个冷淡的侧脸。

孟鹤堂抓起周九良修长的手指又捏又揉地玩了一会儿，他小心翼翼的凑近问：“是不是看到微信啦？”

周九良轻哼了一声，转过头看了他一眼，马上又把脸撇过去。

孟鹤堂像哄小孩一样给周九良讲道理：“小辫儿就是那个性格……不是在开玩笑嘛……”他伸手戳了一下周九良的嘴角，“我都跟你说过了人家有男朋友，能跟我约个什么，一看就知道是假的，开个玩笑，你……”

他又安抚似的凑过去亲了一口，整个人都贴上去了，周九良还没反应。孟鹤堂捧起他的下巴把他的脸掰过来，勾起笑唇软着声音哄他：“你怎么就一根筋啊……有什么好生气的……”

两个人面对面，孟鹤堂主动大方地亲上他，周九良顺势把手放在孟鹤堂腰上，借着力把他往沙发靠背上压，两个人吻了个结结实实。

 

“叮——”桌子上的手机屏幕亮了，听声音应该是同事回了邮件。

孟鹤堂伸手想去拿手机，周九良眼疾手快地给拦住了。他掐住孟鹤堂的腰，表情又凶又急，声音音调都高了起来：“不许回！”

 

孟鹤堂哭笑不得，软下声音又是抱又是亲的哄了好一会儿周九良的表情才柔和下来。电视还停留在最开始的那个频道，广告也还没停，孟鹤堂靠在周九良肩膀上，沉默了一会儿突然笑出声来。

周九良感受到肩膀传来的震动，转过头无语地看着他：“笑什么？”

两个人四目相对，孟鹤堂看着少年明朗的眉眼，没忍住又凑近亲了他一下。

“我发现，我哄你啊，和哄小孩儿没什么区别，”孟鹤堂又开始笑，眼睛眯成一条弯弯的线：“生气了拿块糖哄哄就好了。”

周九良闻言挑了一下眉：“什么糖？”他嘴角也跟着弯起来，“孟鹤堂吗？”

他突然凑近去亲孟鹤堂水亮亮的嘴唇：“那你可得多哄哄，我可喜欢这块糖了。”

 

 

被周九良温柔地对待是什么感觉呢？孟鹤堂在被吻的间隙思索着。

像暴雨天里温暖的被窝。孟鹤堂想，路上行人神色匆忙，裤脚泥泞，而自己呆在干净柔软的被窝里打盹，所有的寒冷和泥泞都被隔绝在外面，他可以放心地不做任何思考，把脑袋埋在软得不像话的枕头里昏昏欲睡。

孟鹤堂还没来得及继续往下想就感觉嘴唇一疼。周九良报复性地咬着他，跟他重复之前他自己说过的话：“我在亲你，”周九良很霸道地收紧自己的手臂：“你能不能认真点？”

 

进入仲夏，骄阳已经探出头来，整个城市被热烘烘的空气笼罩。孟鹤堂安静乖顺地放任自己沉溺在周九良的气息里面，暂时忘掉开不完的会议、回个不停的邮件和谈不尽的合约，好像自己的世界里就只剩下甜腻温柔的亲吻和周九良近在咫尺的呼吸，而窗外日益蒸腾的暑气和些许聒噪的蝉鸣，都与他毫不相干。

 

 

5.

谈判进行到最后阶段，孟鹤堂还没缓过劲来就被派去G市做另一个项目的估值调查。

他接到任命后花了几天看材料，这次的调查项目并不复杂，他以前跟着上司跑过好几个类似的，专业性上来说并不会对他造成太大困扰，只是一去就得出差好几天，时间紧任务重，他往往也没心情在出差城市玩。

孟鹤堂准备只带几个团队里的人一起出差，周五下班前开了一个很简短的小会，说明了一下任务和要求。第一次出差的小姑娘看起来有点儿紧张，她眨巴着眼睛问去几天，孟鹤堂抿唇笑了笑：“下周二早上走，四天时间应该能把正事儿办完，要是顺利还能抽出时间玩半天。”他顿了一下，交代负责订机票酒店的下属：“要不就别忙着订回来的机票吧，G市挺好的，反正办完事是周末，你们小年轻要是想多玩几天就周末再飞回来，周一按时上班就行。”

 

周九良回家的时候看到孟鹤堂在收拾行李箱，他把有点长了的刘海扎起来，顶着一个小揪揪，正在把衣柜里的衬衫叠好往行李箱里放。

“你收拾东西干什么？”周九良盯着他看，语气有点儿冲。

孟鹤堂正想着带几件正装走，突然被打断还是懵的，他茫然地抬起头：“……出差啊。”

“……哦。”周九良声音一下就软了，表情有点儿尴尬。他轻咳一声，问：“什么时候走？”

“就周二……”孟鹤堂说到一半停下来，他不怀好意地笑，“你以为我收拾东西要干嘛？”

周九良一副受窘的表情，转移话题：“晚上想吃什么？”

孟鹤堂更来劲了，凑过去逼他说实话。周九良把凑近的脸轻轻推开孟鹤堂就又伸过来，来回几次周九良就受不了了，他认输似地嘟囔：“怕你跑了，不行吗！”

孟鹤堂眯起眼睛笑，回答了周九良之前的那个问题：“晚上想吃葱油面。”

 

 

估值调查进行得还算顺利，除了对方在交涉过程中言语有点不客气之外，一切都和孟鹤堂心里与预想的差不多。

G市地处南方丰水区，气候潮湿温暖多雨，从他们一下飞机G市连续下了三天的雨，空气湿哒哒地黏在身上，酒店的枕头也软塌塌的，孟鹤堂实在是不太喜欢。

 

孟鹤堂忙出差的事情没空联系周九良，周九良也不爱老发消息，除了问“到了吗”、“吃饭了没”之类的就再也不发其他的了。

大家估计也是实在讨厌一直下雨的天气，动作比孟鹤堂想象得还快，大家忙得连轴转，星期四就差不多在准备进行收尾工作了。

周四下午工作结束，天气突然晴朗起来，才下过雨，空气里还带着一股青草的清香。

一起出差的两个小姑娘高兴得不行，盼了几天终于出了太阳，也许是下了雨的关系，太阳出来了也不像往常那样让人觉得燥热难耐。

这实在是个适合出去玩的好天气，大家都已经在计划着第二天去哪里玩了。

 

周四晚上周九良突然给孟鹤堂打了好几个电话。孟鹤堂洗澡的时候就听见手机在拼命响，他洗好出来发现是周九良，一脸懵地按了接通键。

“喂？”孟鹤堂把浴袍带子系上，空出一只手拿毛巾擦干自己的头发。

“你干嘛了……才接电话。”周九良的声音软软细细的，听起来还有点模糊。

“我洗澡呢，”孟鹤堂把毛巾翻了个面儿：“我不能洗澡的时候手机也放旁边儿吧？是不是有点儿霸道了你？”

周九良憨笑一声，“下回你换一个防水的……”

“你喝酒了？”孟鹤堂敏锐地感觉到了周九良的不正常。

电话那头传来窸窸窣窣的声音，周九良的声音清晰了一点儿：“我大学同学来找我玩……喝了点儿……”

“行，早点睡吧你，别早上起来头疼。”

“你……”周九良趴在沙发上，脸上都是醉酒的红晕，他耷拉着脸，握着手机艰难地坐起来，望着阳台。

“你记不记得，阳台上左边儿第三棵兰草？”他问。

孟鹤堂没明白周九良要说什么，他擦头发的动作顿了一下，顺着周九良的问话往下接：“……呃……记得？”

周九良沉默了三秒没说话，他又倒回沙发里去。

手机里电流的声音在漆黑安静的夜晚里明显起来，孟鹤堂听见电话那头周九良醉酒后沉重的呼吸声，正想开口的时候听见周九良委屈地小声嘟囔。

他像个傲娇的小孩，拐着弯儿地表白。

“……它说它想你”

 

挂掉电话后孟鹤堂躺在床上愣神了好一会儿。

手机贴得太近，到现在他的耳朵还冒着热气。孟鹤堂觉得自己脸有点儿烫，他无措又有点害羞地把脸埋进被子里。

最后他叹了口气，打开手机给自己订了一张第二天回S市的机票。

 

 

6.

孟鹤堂跟大家简单地交代了一下，又最后嘱咐了几句才准备走。

他买的快中午的票，但是住的地方离机场远，他又怕路上堵车，早饭都没来得及好好吃就叫了辆出租车往机场赶。

拿登机牌，过关，坐好等登机。

他像是着了魔，周九良又软又糯的声音和醉酒后孩子气的告白实在让他的心跳得很快，甜腻的空气充满他的胸腔，给他一种快要窒息的幸福感。

 

孟鹤堂不喜欢酒店的枕头，好几天都没睡好。早起又让他开始发困，他一手拉着自己的登机箱，坐在候机的座位上昏昏欲睡。

他迫不及待地想回到S市，回去睡温暖的床，枕软硬刚好的枕头，靠周九良结实宽阔的肩膀。

 

航班延误了两个小时，临近中午，航空公司开始给候机的人群发免费的盒饭。

盒饭又干又没味，吃得孟鹤堂开始烦躁。

“叮——”手机响了一声，上司给他发了一条短信：小孟，谈判内容你再跟进核实一下，今天下班前就要。

孟鹤堂觉得太阳穴隐隐有点发痛，候机座位又窄又硬，坐了好几个小时的他难受得不行。孟鹤堂从行李箱里把笔电拿出来，揉揉眉间，开始强迫自己打起精神跟进最新的谈判内容。

 

准备登机的时候孟鹤堂刚好回完给上司的邮件，好几天的缺觉和长时间的注意力高度集中让他整个人浑身上下都散发着疲累的气息。飞机驶入平流层没多久他就快睡着了，迷迷糊糊的一个空档，机舱里划过的一声恼人的哭声却又把他吵醒了。

有小孩在离他不远的位置哭闹。

孟鹤堂死皱着眉头，烦躁程度在蹭蹭地提高。

 

 

直到快傍晚了孟鹤堂才到家，飞机上短暂的睡眠让他的疲累缓和了一些。他开门的时候周九良正在吃饭，对他提前回来这件事毫不知情。

两个人大眼瞪小眼，周九良放下碗筷走过去把孟鹤堂手里的行李接了过来，放回卧室又走回厨房给他盛饭。

“不是周末才回来吗？”他把碗递给孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂夹了一块儿醋溜木须肉放到嘴巴里嚼，吞下去后咬着筷子的一端冲周九良笑。

他粉色的舌尖在唇齿间探出来一点点，无辜道：“我提前回来看看想我的小玩意儿。”

 

吃完饭孟鹤堂跟着周九良逛超市。

说实话他觉得有点儿累，本来想吃完饭就爬床上补觉，他一边收拾碗筷一边想：做个睡前运动也不错……

结果周九良收拾完开始穿鞋，说家里洗发水没了要买新的。

 

周九良走在前面挑东西，孟鹤堂负责推购物车。他扶着推车的扶手叫周九良：“拿一袋那个酸奶吧……”他盯着冰柜里的酸奶看了半天，“……我还有点儿想吃冰淇淋。”

周九良把他想要的东西都放进推车里，顺手捏了一下他的下巴：“使唤得挺顺口的啊你？”

孟鹤堂把他的手拍开，哼一声：“那我就使唤别人去了哦？”

周九良瞪他：“你敢。”

 

周末晚上的超市人潮涌动，孟鹤堂推着车看站在前面的周九良。看他把货架上的两个洗发水拿下来简单地比较了一下，然后把其中一个放进推车里，继续往前走。

他现在好像有点儿明白之前那段时间周九良为什么老是搂着自己不放了。

在略显喧哗的超市里，他发现自己停止不住地想跟周九良有肢体接触，他下意识地想去拉走在前面的周九良，想把脑袋轻靠在他肩上，想戳他下巴上的痣，想被他的气息包围。

孟鹤堂一瞬间有点儿恍惚，他突然开始很认真地思考他和周九良的关系，很严肃地问自己应该把周九良放在哪个位置。

周九良发现半天都没人跟上来，转过身去发现孟鹤堂正盯着他的背影愣神。他跨着步子走过去，略带责怪地凑近问：“怎么哪儿都能发呆啊你？”

孟鹤堂垂着脑袋没说话，周九良又靠近了一点儿，想看清对方的表情。

“是不是困了？”他牵起孟鹤堂的手哄，“咱马上就排队结账了……”

“孟主管？？”一个很近的男声突然响起来，吓了孟鹤堂一跳。

 

孟鹤堂一转身，是他们公司另外一个部门的经理，手里推着推车，怀里抱着一个约莫三岁的小女孩。

突然意识到自己的手还被周九良牵着，孟鹤堂瞬间把周九良的手甩开，又立马往旁边退了一步，无声地拉开了两个人的距离。

“王经理，”孟鹤堂瞬间恢复了往日工作上社交时的面孔，他礼貌地和对方打招呼，“您也来逛超市呢？”

对方也礼貌地笑着答应：“好久没见了，没想到在这儿碰见您，”他把视线移到孟鹤堂身边的人身上：“这位是……”

孟鹤堂尴尬地顺着对方的目光看了一眼周九良，扯出一个温和式的笑容：“哦，我朋友的弟弟，我来陪他买点生活用品。”

他说得轻松，好像根本没在掩饰着什么。

 

对方又客套了几句才道别，孟鹤堂松了口气，他转过头去看周九良。

周九良绷着脸，一双眼睛眼睛死死地盯着他，眼神里是孟鹤堂从来没见过的冷漠冰凉。

 

 

7.

孟鹤堂洗完澡出来看到周九良还在把他行李箱里的东西一件一件地往外拿，周九良抿着嘴一言不发，斜背对着孟鹤堂，让人根本看不清表情。

孟鹤堂知道小朋友在闹脾气，他回想起来也觉得自己那一瞬间的动作有些伤人。

他走过去把下巴搁在周九良厚实的肩膀上，他头发还没吹干，发尖还滴着水，一贴近发尖的水就滴到了周九良的衣服上。孟鹤堂捏捏周九良的腰，讨好地问他：“想什么呢？”

周九良没吭声，他心情糟糕得要命，他把手里的衣服折好，无声地挣开孟鹤堂放在他腰上的手，又把衣服放到衣柜里摆好。

 

孟鹤堂又凑过去抱他，靠在他肩上的同时还去咬他的耳朵，他声音软软糯糯的，“别生气了……”他一根手指头勾着着周九良睡裤的边儿，拉开又松手，睡裤的松紧带轻轻打在腰际皮肤上，发出啪的一声。

“我明天没有安排……”他往周九良的脖子里轻轻吹了一口气。

 

这实在是个让人浮想联翩的暗示。

 

我明天没事儿，今天你想怎么折腾就怎么折腾，想怎么留印儿就怎么留印儿，我不用再去应付工作的琐事，我有一整个周末的时间陪你。

孟鹤堂的声音软得像水，他正要往周九良睡裤里伸的手被按住了。周九良心底发凉，他还是抿着嘴不说话，面若冰霜的样子，像一个被大雪掩埋了许多天的石头块儿，从里到外、每根棱角都透着一股凉劲儿。

 

孟鹤堂头又开始疼了，那种工作过度的超负荷疲惫感又回到了他脑袋里。他耐着性子把周九良翻过来，看着对方没有表情的脸，声音里还带着几分柔：“怎么了？”

周九良梗着脖子倔得要死，他盯着孟鹤堂看，就是不回答。

“说话。”孟鹤堂头更疼了，出差的忙碌加上两个小时的飞机都没有周九良冰冷的态度让他觉得疲惫。

 

 

周九良看了孟鹤堂很久，看得孟鹤堂都开始不自在了。最后他张了张嘴，无奈又悲伤地问他。

“孟鹤堂，你把我当什么？”

 

孟鹤堂的心被猛地击了一下，说不出话来。

“你把我当弟弟？”周九良见他不说话，语气渐渐变得咄咄逼人，“我是朋友的弟弟？”他扯出一个冷漠的笑：“还是我就只是你众多炮友中的一个？”

本来以为这会是一个旖旎柔情的夜晚，孟鹤堂不知道为什么事情的走向突然脱离了他原以为的轨道。他看着周九良眼里的怒气蹭蹭地往外冒，喉咙里却发不出声音。他经历了不安的睡眠、高强度的工作、疲惫的候机等待和吵闹烦躁的行程，他专门提前赶回来不是想来和周九良吵架的。

 

 

他知道周九良什么意思。

 

孟鹤堂不喜欢也不习惯做出感情上的承诺，付出一份感情并不容易，他对此甚至有点恐惧。这件事情费时费心费精神，最后还不一定落得个好下场。工作已经把他压得喘不过气，他也没信心去相信自己能处理好一段往心底去的关系。

所以孟鹤堂从一开始就刻意地回避着自己所有感情上的波动，他一直以来都不需要任何关于爱情的亲密关系，但人是群居动物，既然把心给出去是不可能的，就只剩肉体关系了。

 

单纯的做爱是最简单直接的，也是最干净利落的一种关系。

 

他困顿又不解，不明白事情的走向为什么突然就脱离了他预想的轨道。

 

 

他隐隐觉得自己是喜欢周九良的。

他不愿意做出承诺，但他也不想让周九良和他形同陌路。

更要命的是，周九良不懂，他也根本不知道怎么跟周九良解释。

周九良目光炽热地盯着他，灼热的视线落在他身上，刺得他生疼。

 

这次换孟鹤堂不说话了，而周九良看他不愿开口的样子心里泛出一阵酸楚。

在他眼里，沉默着的孟鹤堂简直就像是无声地给了他的问题一个肯定的答案。

“你把我当弟弟？！”周九良带着不可置信的表情，重复了一遍他刚刚问过的问题。他控制不住地靠近，捏住孟鹤堂的下巴，一想起孟鹤堂当时疏离的动作就忍不住加重了手里的力度。

 

下巴被捏得生疼，孟鹤堂脑袋嗡嗡作响，太阳穴还在疯狂地跳，不停歇地给他带来持续的刺痛感。

他的身体又疼又累，他逃避般地闭上眼睛，根本不想谈论这个问题。他以为生气的周九良生只是个还没长大的孩子，有时候任性不讲理，有时会犯着点小坏，可是只要主动去哄一哄，对方的气就马上消了。

但孟鹤堂没想到周九良会这么倔，让他根本招架不住。

 

 

“别说了……”他小声地求饶。

周九良得寸进尺地逼他：“有跟弟弟睡觉的吗？啊？”他口不择言，声线里带着说不出的冰凉，“还是说，是个男的都可以是你弟弟？是个男的都能跟你睡觉？！”

 

孟鹤堂受不了这样的冷嘲热讽，他本来就被周九良逼得生了怒气，身体的疼痛让他的不适又上升了几个台阶。他本想留下空间让彼此都冷静一下，但周九良最后的一句话无疑又让他刚压下去的火气再次燃起来。

他猛地伸手把周九良推开，脸色发白，报复似地冲对方低吼。

“不然你以为我们是什么关系？！”

 

伤人的字眼一旦出了口就再也收不回来，有些言不由衷的话一旦开了头，就再也止不住继续说下去的欲望。

“我们从一开始就只是床伴的关系。”孟鹤堂头疼欲裂，他机械般地出言讽刺，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。“我把你当什么？”他短促地笑了一声，“当炮友啊，还是你觉得我应该对着我同事开心的说，这是我弟弟，住我家，天天跟我睡觉？！”

 

周九良无声地攥紧了拳头，他绷着的脸渐渐垮下来，错愕又受伤地消化完孟鹤堂说的每一个字。

他揪住孟鹤堂的衣领举起了拳头，但最后还是舍不得，他把拳头松开，猛地把孟鹤堂推到床上，居高临下地看着他。

 

“孟鹤堂，”周九良整个胸腔又闷又疼，他低声开口，声音不受控制地发颤：“当初撩拨我的是你，我搬进来之后勾着我脖子说‘做吧’的也是你，跟我睡一张床的也是你。”

他顿了一下呼吸，又自嘲般地开口：“现在我把我整颗心都交给你了，你说你只把我当炮友？”

 

 

周九良很困惑。

如果说两个人在一起单纯地发泄欲望不算数，那平时的亲吻算什么，窝在一起的拥抱算什么，对方亲昵地靠在他肩头打盹又算什么。

他像只受伤的小兽，他放心地对亲近的人露出自己柔软的肚皮，却没想到对方的触摸却是带着刺的。

周九良的眼神实在是可怜又受伤，看得孟鹤堂心里一抽一抽地颤。

 

从周九良喊他名字开始，孟鹤堂就觉得有一只无形的手掐住了他的喉咙。周九良每多说一个字掐住他喉咙的手就收紧一分，等周九良问完这句话，孟鹤堂呼吸都变得不太顺畅。

他还没来得及说些什么，周九良逃一般地离开了他的卧室，一个多余的眼神都没留下。

 

客房传来摔门的巨响，孟鹤堂侧过身去，痛苦地闭上眼睛。

 

 

空气湿湿闷闷的，月光洒在床头柜一角的位置，泛着柔和的浅银色的光。

孟鹤堂一盏灯也没开，他固执地保持着侧卧的姿势，就和以前周九良搂着他的姿势一样。他始终睁着眼睛，像一只绝望的动物。

孟鹤堂越想越难过，胸口不受控制地快速起伏，心却平静得像是不跳了。他始终没睡着，盯着窗外透出的月光愣神，任凭全身上下的每一个细胞叫嚣着疲累。

太阳穴疼得要死，他一回想起周九良受伤的表情嘴里就泛苦。他支起身子来抓过床头柜上的水杯喝水，微凉的水顺着食管往下，他本想喝点水稀释嘴里的苦，却没想到苦味像是有了意识长了脚，顺着食道就跑到胃里去了。

 

我要怎么跟他解释？

他不愿意伤害周九良，也不愿意走出自己的舒适圈、给对方一个走心的承诺。这是一个令人难堪的死循环，孟鹤堂被困在里面，找不到出路。

在他风流浪荡的事迹里，没人像周九良一样毫无顾忌地对他交出自己赤诚的感情，孟鹤堂从来遇见过这样的人，也根本不知道怎么处理这样的事情。

 

孟鹤堂强迫自己闭上眼睛，恼怒，困顿，疲惫，难过，迷惑，所有的情绪都被具象化，变成坚硬的锤子，堵在他胸口，一寸又一寸地敲打着他的心脏。他躺了几个小时，看着窗外的天空开始泛白，终于撑不住迷迷糊糊地睡了一会儿。

梦里他觉得空气都是苦的。

 

他又不安地醒来，咂嘴时发现嘴里的酸苦实在是难以忍受。孟鹤堂把杯子里的水喝完了也不管用，他借着拂晓的暗光走到客厅，想在橱柜里找几颗糖吃。

他心里苦得要命，真的想马上吃点儿甜的东西。

 

他没翻到糖。

他在厨房餐桌上发现了一串钥匙和一副熟悉的纯圆金丝眼镜。

 

 

孟鹤堂愣了几秒，像是突然反应过来了什么，他快步走到客房去敲紧闭着的门。

没人答应他，也没人开门。

他猛地把门打开，被冰冷的空气扑了个猝不及防。

 

 

孟鹤堂瞬间觉得呼吸艰难。

周九良没去客房睡觉。

 

他走了。


End file.
